A Long Lost Friend
by Franne
Summary: When Zelda had to leave Skyloft to go live with her mother in Hyrule, she thought that she would never see her friends back again. But when after 7 years a familiar blond boy pops back up, Zelda wonders if it was such a good idea for him to come to the surface. Zelink. The legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I just want to tell you guys that I'm really excited about this story, I'm just still not sure what to do with the next chapters, if you got any suggestions feel free to PM me :) anyway a big thank you to my wonderful beta reader BlueFrenchHorn97! You are so awesome! I really hope you guys like it. It's written in Zelda's POV. Please review.**

* * *

I covered my ears with my hands. I didn't want to hear this, not again. I closed my eyes, and tears started to come out of my eyes. But this time it was different, like mommy actually meant it this time.

"She is not staying here! I'm taking her with me! She is a girl for god's sake! She's way too bright to become a knight!" I heard mom yell.

"What's wrong with that?! Nearly everyone here is a knight! It's not like she can't be something else here." Dad replied.

"Oh yeah? What then? A shopkeeper? A waitress at the lumpy pumpkin? Yeah I don't think so! We are leaving!" Mom yells in response.

"Well she's my daughter too! You can't just take her away from me!"

"You have never properly looked after her. I was always sitting at home with her waiting for you to return from work!"

"Well that's probably because I'm the headmaster of the academy! Don't you dare to say I haven't looked after our daughter!"

"Well it's true! She always has to ask me where you are!"

"Why won't we let her decide?"

"She is 10 years old! She can't decide!"

But dad already turned to me, sat down and took my hands "Zelda honey, what do you want to do? Stay here in Skyloft with daddy or go to Hyrule castle town with mommy?"

"Don't you dare let her decide! She is way too young! She needs her mother more than a father!"

She also looked at me and said "Zelda, sweetie, you are coming with mommy to the surface ok? Isn't that exiting?"

I looked at her, wiped a tear out of my eye and opened my mouth "I want to stay here with both of you!"

"Sweetie that's not possible. You are coming with me."

"But I don't want to leave my friends behind mommy! I'll miss them!"

"You can make new friends. You are coming with mommy."

"But mom! I don't want to!"

"Zelda, sweetheart-"

"I don't want to leave Link!"

"Zelda! You are coming with me whether you like it or not. Go pack your bags. We will leave tomorrow." She screamed, her face red with anger.

I looked at her in disbelief, looked down and nodded. I walked back to my room and lay down on my bed. But I could still hear them yell, everyone in the academy could. I couldn't believe I was leaving. Tears were streaming down my face. I was leaving all my friends. Link… I couldn't leave him! He would have no one to protect him! Groose would bully him even more! I sighed, mom would never ever let me stay here.

I started packing all of my stuff: My dolls, my books, my clothes, my dairy… Goddess. I didn't want to leave! Now I would never get a loftwing. Now I would never see Link again. I sat down on my bed and started crying again until I heard a knock on my door. I didn't want to see anyone, and I was just too tired to answer the door. But it opens and a head of a boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes pops through the opening.

"Hey. Can I come in?" He asks carefully.

"Yeah, sure." I sigh, wiping tears out of my eyes.

"Are you alright? I heard your parents…"

"No! I'm not! I'm going away, Link, to the surface. I'll never see you again!" I said.

His eyes suddenly became sad when he realized what I just said "What? Really?"

I nodded, and buried my face into my hands.

"But you can't leave. You are my only friend!"

"I don't want to leave! I want to stay here with you! Really! But mom says I'll have to go to a proper school in castle town!"

"But it's very expensive to go to Hyrule, and the school probably also costs lots of money!"

"I know. That's why I'll never get the chance to go back here."

"Oh." He mumbles.

"Well, I'll miss you, a lot you know."

"Oh Link I'll miss you too! I don't want to leave you!" I say, and I started to cry again.

"You'll be my best friend forever, no matter how far away you live."

I smiled and hugged him "You will also be my best friend forever."

The next day, everyone gathered around the plaza to say goodbye. I sat down on a bench with Link, while my mother makes everything ready.

"Ok Link, listen up. You can go sit by Pipit and Karane, they're very nice, everyone is, except Groose, Cawlin and Stritch, just ignore them. Don't let Groose bully you, ok?"

"No Zelda. I can take care of myself!"

I raised my eyebrows and said "Suuuure... Just, don't let anyone bring you down."

"No I won't Zel. By the way, I have something for you, to remind you of me."

He handed me a package and I started to open it. In it was a bracelet with a tiny wooden bird on it, it was beautiful.

"Oh my goddess! Link! It's perfect! Thank you!" I yelled.

He smiled and said "Like it?"

"Yes I love it!" I said and I hugged him again.

"Zelda!" I heard my mother yell.

"Well. I guess I have to go."

We walked to the centre of the plaza where I started hugging everyone. It was very unusual that anyone ever left. I hugged all the adults, and then I started on the children. I hugged Orielle, Cawlin, Stritch and even Groose, who was holding me way to tight. I hugged Karane, who was crying, she was a very good friend of mine.

I hugged Pipit and whispered in his ear "Please take care of him." He nodded.

Then I hugged my dad, who was also crying. "Don't cry daddy, I'll always be your daughter." He smiled and hugged me again.

Last I looked at Link. I hugged him very tight and cried, he tried to shush me and hugged me back. I looked in his blue eyes for one last time and turned around. I sat on mom's loftwing with her and waved to everyone. It was the last time I would ever see them... I started crying one last time and buried my face in the loftwing's soft feathers.

In my head I said goodbye to Dad.

Goodbye to Skyloft.

Goodbye to Link…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here it is: chapter 1 :D thanks to all of my lovely reviewers: iranda20, BlueFrenchHorn97 and guest! I will thank the followers and favoriters at the end of the whole story so yeah! Anyway a BIG thanks to my lovely beta reader BlueFrenchHorn97! You rock :D Please leave a review!**

* * *

I sighed. Saria looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

But I didn't hear anything; I was looking down at my bracelet.

"Oh." She mumbles. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's ok. You don't have to apologize."

Today was it was seven years ago. Normally he would send me a letter, which had become our little ritual, writing one letter a year. On the day I left, he never missed one. But today, I didn't receive one. Maybe he had forgotten me. Or maybe he was too busy reading my letter, or riding his loftwing, or… I sighed again. I was trying not to cry. But I just missed him. Everyone else too, of course. But him just a little bit more.

Saria put an arm around me. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. She was the only who knew the whole story; How I left Skyloft, Link, how my mother just dropped me off here, all alone. I thought we would live together in a warm and cosy house, but then she told me I was going to a boarding school. At first she wrote me letters and came to visit me, but apparently she got herself a boyfriend and I didn't matter anymore. I was so angry with her. She left dad because he didn't looked after me. But the only time I see her is around Christmas and holidays. But Saria accepted me right away. She was my best friend.

She wasn't my only friend here, but she was my first one. After everyone realized I wasn't that weird at all, I quickly made a whole bunch more. In my school, Hyrule Academy, different races were put together. Most of them were Hylian, but there were a few exceptions, like Saria, a Kokiri.

"No! Dark! Don't be so stupid! Navi is way hotter than Fido" Or Sheik, a blond Sheikah who, well, loved girls a little bit too much sometimes.

"I don't know. Navi's pretty annoying." Dark replied.

Dark was, despite the fact he only wore black clothes and, well; his name, a friendly boy. He reminded me a lot of Link; they looked quite the same, except he was darker.

"Oh shut up already!" Malon, a Hylian red-head sighed. At first I thought she was mean, but it turned out she was a very friendly girl who loved fairy tales.

"Boys, they're all the same." Saria said as she winked at her.

These four were my best friends, but Saria just a little bit more. She was the only one who knew everything.

"Hey Saria, I was wondering if you could help me out with my Hylian homework?" Dark asked.

Everyone clearly saw he had a crush on Saria, well except Saria of course "Tomorrow ok? This evening I'm going to spend with Zelda." She replied, looking at me.

"Why? Something wrong?" Dark asked.

Saria gave him an angry look, but I said "No, its ok. It's just, you know, seven years ago since I left…"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Dark mumbled.

"That's ok." I said, trying to smile.

"Well, let's celebrate your seventh year here!" Sheik quickly yelled.

I smiled, and nodded. "Yeah. That's probably the best. I should start to forget the whole thing. It's been seven years. Long enough."

"You know it!" Sheik yelled and smiled at me.

Saria looked at me, worried. She knew I would never forget him. Oh well, I could at least give it a try.

"I've got milk!" Malon yelled, putting five bottles of Lon-Lon milk on the table. She lived at Lon-Lon ranch with her dad, when she wasn't here.

We all took a bottle and Sheik decided to give a toast. "To Zelda! Who has officially been here for seven years!"

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled.

Goddess, if I didn't have my friends…

"So, what are you guys going to do after this year?" Saria asked.

"I've been thinking about going to study in castle town…"Dark said.

"Cool! What do you want to study?" Malon asked him.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet, but I'm thinking of studying 'Ancient weapons and armour' and you know, everything about war."

"Wow! It kind of suits you!" Saria said, winking to Dark, which made him blush.

"What about you?" Malon asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Faron Woods to study the plants and animals, I mean, I'm a Kokiri, I grew up in a forest." Saria sighed.

"That's awesome!" I said.

"I think I'm going to help dad on the farm… And earn some money with singing." Malon sighed.

"Well, that way you'll earn a lot! You're an awesome singer!" Sheik yelled.

Malon's cheeks turned red and said "Oh Sheik… Thanks!"

Sheik was right. She WAS an awesome singer.

"And you Zelda?" Sheik asked.

"Well… I want to study the history of Hyrule… And…Return, to Skyloft." I whispered.

Everyone suddenly remained silent until Sheik yelled "Well, we all know what I'm going to be."

We all look at him with a questioned look.

He looked at us like we were stupid and yelled "A ninja! Duh!"

We all started laughing really hard; until Miss Impa, one of the teachers, came to say we had to make our way up the stairs, to our room.

"But it's weekend!" Sheik yelled.

"I know, but it's late." Miss Impa said, smiling.

"Fine." Malon sighed.

We all went up to our rooms, the boys to theirs; and me, Saria, and Malon to ours. We were one the few who had a triple bedroom. It wasn't large, but it was very cosy.

Saria jumped on her green bed, Malon on her purple one and I lay down on my pink bed.

"Sleep tight!" Malon whispered.

"Sleep well!" Saria replied.

"Yeah. Good night." I sighed.

I put my hand down and my wrist and felt the silhouette of the little bird. No letter. Think of what you said, Zelda. Forget it. He probably did the same. I sighed again, turned around and fell asleep…

But my dreams were filled with a blonde boy flying on a bird…


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so freakin' long, I had exams and was kind of discouraged with the lack of reviews. That's why I want to thank SxDsx for cheering me up a bit and I also want to say thank you to BlueFrenchHorn97, Lady Morgana and guest for reviewing. Although there were only three, I really enjoy reading your reviews and they just fill my heart with rainbows :D Big thank you to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading, you are awesome! Oh yeah, I don't know why my thank you last time didn't appeared, but I fixed it I think. Please review! **

* * *

The next morning I woke up and saw that Malon and Saria were already gone. I sighed, came out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Our bathroom was one of the messiest places ever. On the sink there were 3 hairbrushes with green, red and blond hair in them, 3 toothbrushes, make-up, perfume, hair bands… I could go on forever. I took a warm shower and pulled on underwear, a pair of jeans, socks and a blue sweater with the goddess logo on it. I dried and combed my hair, and putted on some black Vans before I left the room, heading for the common room.

The common room was one of my favourite rooms in the entire academy, just because of the lively atmosphere and because there was always someone to talk to. When I walked in I saw that all of my friends were sitting down, talking enthusiastically.

"Hey Zelda!" Saria yelled.

"What's going on? Everyone looks so excited…" I said.

"Well that's because tomorrow-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I suddenly heard Ruto, a snooty Zora whose nickname was the gossip stone, yell.

"What's wrong Ruto?" Sheik asked.

"One came a day earlier and he is smoking hot!" She yelled with excitement.

"What is going on?" I asked Saria again.

But Ruto interrupted "You don't know?! Gosh really… They announced it like 2 weeks ago!"

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"She was sick that week." Saria interrupted me.

Ruto sighed dramatically. "For the first time ever, our school invited students from other parts of Hyrule to come and see how we live here!"

"She means it's an exchange program." Malon said.

Ruto looked at her, annoyed. "Whatever! Normally they come tomorrow but one is already earlier! And I swear by the fire of Din he looks like he is created by the goddesses themselves. He is absolutely gorgeous!" She sighed.

"Hey Ruto! Is that drool?" Sheik asked.

Ruto looked at him and I swear, if looks could kill…

"Well, where is your heavenly creature?" Malon asked.

"How am I supposed to know? He's probably filling in papers or something. I don't know." She said.

"Oh well." Saria sighed. "I'm sure we'll see him when he is ready."

Ruto sighed and left the room.

"Goddess she is so freakin' annoying!" I sighed.

"I know! What's her problem?" Malon said.

"Well," Sheik said in a high pitched voice, "She is the Zora princess after all. And she is the most desirable and beautiful girl in the whole school."

"If you look at the other fish, yeah sure!" Dark yelled and we all cracked up.

"Well, I still have got some history work to finish…"Malon sighed.

"Yeah me too…" I said.

"Oh yeah! Dark, I was going to help you with Hylian, right?" Saria asked Dark.

Dark instantly became red and said "Yeah! Yeah you were!"

"Well, go get your books then!" She said, smiling.

"Right! Sure!" He said and ran towards the stairs.

"Poor guy." Sheik mumbled.

"What was that?" Saria said to Sheik.

"Nothing, nothing." He replied.

Me and Malon giggled as we ran upstairs towards our room to get our books. When we arrived downstairs again, Dark was already sitting with Saria, and Sheik was just throwing a bouncy ball to the wall. We sat down and started studying. I was always interested in studying history, especially the old Legends of Hyrule about young men with various titles, my personal favourites being 'The Hero of Time' and 'The Goddess Chosen Hero', who saved the land of Hyrule, including the Princess of Destiny multiple times.

I didn't know why I felt so close with these stories, like I was connected, but it didn't really matter to me. I just liked the stories a lot. They even say the Hero and the Princess sometimes even were in love. I just loved romantic stories. I never had a boyfriend before, and didn't really care about that. I was waiting for the one. My prince on a white horse... or bird…

"Zelda!" I heard Malon yell. "Hellooooo quit dreaming!"

"Oh yeah. Right. Studying. I got it." I said, blushing a little.

After a couple of hours I sighed and closed my books.

"Done!" I yelled.

"Me too!" Malon replied.

"Almost!" Dark sighed.

"Hey! Where is Sheik?" Saria asked.

I was just about to say that I had no idea when we all heard someone snoring loudly.

Malon giggled and sneaked up to Sheik, stood right in front of him and yelled "BOOH!"

Sheik immediately woke up, screaming. "What the hell!?"

I laughed, took my books and stood up. "I'm taking my books back upstairs." I said.

"Ok!" I heard Malon yell.

I didn't even get the chance to stand up before Ruto came in again and screamed "I saw him! Again! He is soooo-".

"Cuuuuuuute!" Sheik said in his again high pitched voice.

The next thing I know was that it all went really fast. Ruto started screaming at Sheik while Saria tried to calm her.

Miss Impa came in and yelled "Attention please! Please welcome our first guest and what in the name of the goddesses is happening here?"

She walked to Sheik and Ruto, trying to calm her as well. I got distracted from it, continued walking again until I bumped into someone. My books fell on the ground and I immediately stooped down to pick them up. The person also stooped down to help me.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"That's ok." I mumbled.

Suddenly he took my wrist and stared at my bracelet.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" I asked loudly.

Everyone stopped and stared at us. We both stood up, he still holding my wrist. First I felt really uncomfortable, but then I started to feel… weird… I noticed that his hands started shaking as I looked up into his eyes. His so familiar blue eyes…. I gasped and he did the same. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks but I didn't care.

"Zelda?" He whispered.

"Link." I whispered back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas! It's a busy week with all the festivities and stuff and I have a new game, Dead Island (only €7 on steam!) so yeah :D and wow I got quite a few reviews! Thanks to bubblegum12899, SxDsX, Guest, Hanyoualchemist1 and BlueFrenchHorn97 for your lovely reviews! I really enjoyed writing that chapter and I'm glad you guys liked it as well. Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading! Anyway, here's the next chapter, please review!**

* * *

"Zelda?" He whispered.

"Link." I whispered back.

He pulled me into a hug and I started crying.

"Oh goddess." I sighed. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"I thought the same!" He whispered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but eh, I suppose you two know each other?" Miss Impa asked, confused.

I pulled back from Link's arms and started blushing, "Err, yeah, he was my best friend when I lived in Skyloft." I said.

"Ah, well, I think you two have a lot of talking to do. We will ALL leave you two alone." She said, looking at my friends.

Ruto sighed dramatically, Saria and Malon giggled and Sheik and Dark winked at me. I sighed, and looked back to Link, who was smiling. I smiled, Ruto was right, my goddess, he had become handsome! Wait, Zelda, this is your best friend, you can't think about him like that!

"Wow Link! You have become… tall!" I said, blushing.

He laughed, "Well, same for you! Although I'm still taller than you!"

I smiled, "Yeah, that didn't change. Let's sit down! So, how's everyone doing?" I said.

"Good, I guess. You can ask them tomorrow."

"What!" I yelled, jumping off my chair.

"Whoa calm down! They are coming tomorrow!"

"What! Who?!" I screamed again.

"Karane, Pipit, Orielle and Groose!" He said.

"What!?" I yelled again.

"Zel, calm down!" He said, smiling.

I was embarrassed, but I couldn't help it, "How?" I asked, impatient.

"Since you left I have been saving up money to come here after I finished knight school, so I could see you again, and maybe study some history. And since Orielle graduated 2 years ago and Pipit and Karane last year, I thought they would want to see you again. And Groose, well, we didn't want him to come either but he desperately HAD to see you! And I wanted to come earlier so we could talk and stuff so yeah!" He said.

"Wow. I'm so happy! But how's dad?" I asked.

"He is doing... well, he's doing quite good, he misses you of course but the academy is doing well."

"Oh." I mumbled.

"How's your mom?" He asked.

I sighed, "Honestly, I have no idea. I see her every Christmas and even sometimes during holidays, if I'm lucky."

"That's ironic. You know, seeing why you left." He said, trying to smile.

"Yeah, I know. Luckily I've got some good friends here." I said.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you." He said, smiling.

"I'll introduce you later! But, what about you?" I asked.

"Pipit and Karane are some good friends, so that's great!" He said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Link." I said, frowning, "It might be a long time ago, but I know that you only do that when you feel uncomfortable. What did he do?"

"I don't!" He said.

"Link. What did he do?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Groose!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

I took his shoulders and looked in his eyes, "Link. I'm still your best friend. You can tell everything to me! You know that!"

He sighed. "It's not a big deal! He just teases me sometimes."

"Sure about that?" I asked.

"Yep!" He said, popping the p.

"Ok!" I smiled.

"Anything else you need to know?" He said.

"Uhh, let me think…"

"You can also ask them tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's probably a good thing to do. I'm kind of tired."

"Hey! I think I'm more tired than you! First I travelled by loftwing, then by horse, then by foot…"

"Wanna bet?" I tease him.

He smiles "Sure! It's on!"

He started tickling me and I started to laugh, "Stop it! Link! I mean it!"

Suddenly we heard someone cough. He stopped and we both blushed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt again but I'm afraid it's time to go to bed." Miss Impa said.

"Oh sure! Where does Link sleep?" I asked.

"He can sleep with Sheik and Dark, they have a spare bed. The others who will arrive tomorrow will be assigned a bed then. Zelda, I know you're not allowed in the boys' corridor, but could you show him his room?" She asked.

"Of course miss!" I said.

"Very well then. Good night you two."

"Good night." We said in sync.

"Let's go upstairs!" I said, "They are very nice. Dark's a bit quiet, but when you get to know him he is really nice. And Sheik is… well, Sheik! He likes girls, a lot, but he's really funny, so I think you'll like him too."

"Ok Zel, thanks for the information." He said, smiling.

We arrived at Sheik and Dark's room I knocked on the door.

Sheik opened, "Hey Zelda, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Impa said that Link could stay here…" I said.

"Yeah sure!" Sheik said, "Come in!"

Link smiled to me and said, "Well… see you tomorrow then?"

I smiled back, "Yeah! Sleep tight!"

"You too!" He said.

"Link." I said, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't… Just don't leave me, ok?"

He smiled. "Of course not."

"Thanks… bye."

"Bye."

I sighed and walked to my room. When I opened the door I was attacked by Malon and Saria.

"What did you guys talk about?!" Saria asked.

"He is cute!" Malon yelled.

"Hey! Let me explain." I said.

I told them everything in detail.

"So the rest are also coming?" Saria asked.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too!" Malon said.

I sighed. I was extremely happy but also really, really tired.

"I think we have to let you sleep." Saria smiled.

"Yeah." Malon said.

"Thanks." I sighed.

I put my pyjamas on and went to bed. I couldn't believe it, he was here! No matter how many times I repeated it in my head, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to sleep so badly but I was so afraid that if I woke up he would be gone. He won't Zelda. He'll stay here. He promised….


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR :D 2012 was quite a good year since I got to know the series we all love… 'The Legend of Zelda'! It started with Ocarina of Time and after that followed Skyward Sword, which happened to be one of the best games I ever played and I'm still playing Twilight Princess. This year I also got to know the world of fan fiction, and fulfilled a big dream of myself: becoming a writer. Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97, Hanyoualchemist1, ShadowNinja1011, Guest and spudyface for reviewing. A big thank you to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading :) I hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. I was only half asleep because I was so excited that Link was here and that all of my friends were coming as well. There were so many things I didn't know yet! After hours of thinking, falling asleep and waking up again, I was more than happy when my alarm clock rang. I heard Malon sigh and Saria yawn.

"I hate Mondays!" I heard Malon whine.

"Ugh... Me too." Saria sighed.

I, unlike them, jumped right out of bed of excitement, "I hate them too but we don't have school remember?" They both looked at me, confused, "Helloo? Exchange? My friends coming? Me excited!"

"Ooooooh!" They said in sync, finally waking up.

"Oh yeah! We're going to meet Link!" Malon said, winking at me.

I blushed, "Don't forget my other friends!"

Malon giggled and we walked to the common room. As we walked in I saw, to my delight, my friends standing in front of me. I, at first, couldn't believe it. They looked… old. With Link I didn't really noticed but they just… wow!

"ZELLIEEEE!" Karane yelled.

I yelped as I hugged her tight, "Wow look at you! Aren't you a beautiful young lady now!" She yelled.

"Speak for yourself!" I yelled back. Her red hair was tied into two pigtails and she wore a green round flat hat. She looked way more girly then she did when I left. But she was only a year older than me, so you still couldn't call her a woman.

Orielle hugged me second, "It's good to see you're doing well, Zelda." She said. Orielle, unlike Karane, could indeed be called a woman. That's probably because she was two years older than me. She had become even more pretty and, to admit, I was kind of…jealous.

"You too! How's Parrow?" I asked.

"Great! Thanks for asking!" She said, smiling.

Pipit was next in line, he patted on my back, and I whispered "Thanks." He nodded and smiled.

Then I saw Groose. Groose, the big guy with the big red pompadour, who bullied the weak and was, as he claimed it, 'The toughest, most handsome and smartest guy in whole Skyloft' (yes, he said that when we were 10), was standing in front of me, mouth open, staring at me.

"Err… Groose? Are you alright?" I asked.

He mumbled some words until he realized it was really me, when he dashed towards me and hugged me way too tight.

I smiled, "Hey! How are you doing?" I squeezed out of my mouth.

He took me by my shoulders and said "Oh my Goddess… It's you!"

"Yup! It's me!" I said smiling.

Pipit laid a hand on his shoulder, "Groose, I think you should give her some space."

"Hands off dude!" Groose yelled.

"Calm down Groose." I said.

He sighed and started to adjust his pompadour. I noticed Link was smiling at me.

I smiled back. "So, Link, Karane, Orielle, Pipit and Groose, meet Saria, Malon, Sheik and Dark!"

"Ahh, the famous Link! Finally we can all meet you!" Sheik said.

I punched him and started to blush, "So! I'm glad you all have met each other. I hope you guys like everyone as much as I do." I said, smiling.

Suddenly I felt Miss Impa pat my shoulder, "Can I say something?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Ok. The rooms... Since our academy isn't that big, all of you will sleep in camp beds, I hope you don't mind. The rooms will be small, but think of the good side, it will be cosy and warm! Groose will stay with Mido and Mutoh, Pipit and Link will stay with Sheik and Dark, Orielle will stay with Ruto and Navi, and Karane will stay with Zelda, Malon and Saria. I hope you are all happy with this and if anyone has a problem they can report this to me. Have a good time here." She said, walking away.

"Yes!" Karane yelled!

"Sooo what did I missed?" I asked.

Karane thought for about 2 seconds, "Well, we all graduated, a weird clown opened an island named 'Fun Fun Island', instructor Owlan went to Faron Woods to study Kikwi's or something, Wryna and Jakamar got a daughter named Kukiel, me and Pipit are dating, -"

"Wait, what? You two are dating?!" I yelled in surprise.

"Yeah Link didn't tell you?" Karane asked.

"We didn't have much time to talk, ok?" Link said in defence.

"Karane, hun, I think we'll have plenty of time to tell Zelda everything!" Pipit said.

"Oh yeah! Sure! I'm sorry…" She said blushing.

"That's ok," I said, "Tell me everything about you and Pipit!" I yelled.

"Ok! So, You know I always liked him. But it turned out Cawlin liked me –I know, eww!- anyway, he told Link to give his love letter to me but then Pipit realized he likes me so yeah!" She said smiling.

"I'm happy for the two of you!" I said smiling to them. They did look very cute together.

Saria smiled to me, "I'm so happy for you."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

I looked to my friends, and to my delight they were all busy talking to each other. Karane was talking to Malon, Sheik and Dark with Link and Pipit, Saria walked over to Orielle… Only Groose was standing alone. Well, he didn't have his minions with him, so that made sense. I sighed and didn't notice Link was standing next to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'm just really, really happy!" I said.

"Me too!" He said. "Hey Zel, I need to tell you someth-"

Suddenly Ruto walked in yelling "Hey has anyone seen the hot boy yet-" She instantly froze when she saw Link and everyone else, "Err… I meant… Err…" Ruto stumbled, blushing heavily.

Although she could be a pain in the butt sometimes, this was too embarrassing. And, with my personality, I decided to help her.

"Ruto! Meet Link, Pipit, Karane, Orielle and Groose! Orielle will be your new roommate so I hope you like her!" I said quickly.

"Err, hi! I'm Ruto…" She said.

"Hi Ruto!" Orielle said, walking over to us.

Ruto smiled. "So were roomies now huh? Nice!"

Orielle smiled back.

I turned to Link, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

He became red and started mumbling, "Err…"

Orielle suddenly stood next to him, smiling, "You haven't told her?" She asked Link.

"Told me what?" I asked.

She looked at Link, put her arm around his waist and said…

"Me and Link are dating!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So about the previous chapter… A lot of people were a little bit upset but hey, just keep on reading, and maybe something will change ;) But this story already got more reviews than all of my previous stories combined! So thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97, ShadowNinja1011, SxDsX, IlikeyWolfs, spudyface and Hanyoualchemist1 for reviewing. Also thank you to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading!**

* * *

A million thoughts rushed through my mind.

No! Why? This can't be happening? Why Orielle? Shut up Zelda. It's not like he was your boyfriend or something when you left. No! But maybe I have feelings for him… No! You can't have feelings for him! You only saw him back like yesterday! Stop being so stupid! Be happy for him! Please…

Link interrupted my thoughts, "Zelda?"

I swallowed, looked up, put the best fake smile I had on my face and said "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah! Of course! Wow… I'm so happy for you both!" I said.

Link's face immediately relaxed and he smiled.

"So. For how long are you two together?" I asked.

"Well, for four months now!" Orielle said, with a large smile on her face.

"Oh. That's great! Really." I said.

"It's time to go to bed now. Tomorrow is a school day." Miss Impa, who just came in, said.

Karane sighed and gave Pipit a good night kiss. Orielle did the same with Link.

I yelled "Good night!" and rushed upstairs with Karane, Malon and Saria running behind me. Malon closed the door behind us and Karane, who apparently had taken her bags with her, threw her bags on the bed that was placed next to mine.

"I'm sorry Zelda." Saria said.

"Why?" I said, smiling. "It's not like we were together or something. Or that I liked him. I only saw him back yesterday." I whispered.

"Zelda. They might not know everything from the past but I do." Karane said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, putting on my pyjamas.

She took me by my shoulders, "Zelda. Don't act like you forgot."

I shook her hands off and sat down on my bed.

She sighed, "Good. I'll say it then." She sat down next to me, "In Skyloft, you and Link were always together. Whenever I saw Link, I saw you running behind him. Everyone said from the moment you two first met that you two were meant to be. Your dad's even started a bet about when you two would get together. And you always said to me you two would get married. And-"

"Yeah? Well Karane. I don't know if you noticed but everything changed! Link's parents died. I left. Just, just shut up about it, ok!?" I yelled, jumping of my bed.

My three friends looked at me with big eyes. Karane looked hurt. I had never yelled to my friends.

"I-I'm so sorry, I meant I don't know what to do, I just…oh Goddess." I sighed when I jumped back on my bed and tried to hold back the tears. "Why?" I whispered.

They all sat down next to me.

Karane sighed. "We all didn't understand it. I mean, we were all good friends but Link never actually accepted the fact you were gone. The first year you left, every morning he ran towards your room, seeing if you came back. He stopped doing that when his parents died. Every year he would get a letter from you he was so excited all week. He had a hard time Zellie. Your dad didn't do much better. He still goes to your room often, when he misses you. Your room never changed since you left. In case you came back."

"I didn't know… In his letters he only wrote the good things. He missed me sure, but I didn't know it was so bad. But why Orielle?" I said.

"I don't know the whole story but I do know this. Me and Pipit are now dating for over a year and they are dating for four months. I was quite good friends with Orielle, you know, she was the only girl, but she never mentioned anything about him. Not that she liked him, not even that he was cute. And Link didn't say anything about her either to Pipit. You'll have to ask him yourself, if you want to know." She said.

"Ok. But I guess we should go to bed know. It's late." I said.

We held a group hug and Karane whispered "Everything will turn out right Zel. It always does. I mean, look at me. I'm here with you!"

I smiled to her and said "Yeah. I hope your right."

"Goodnight!" We all whispered to each other.

I dreamt about me and Link, and Orielle interrupting it. I was so embarrassed by this I even woke up with red cheeks. We all dressed, took our school bags and walked towards the school building. In the cafeteria we sat at one big table together with Sheik, Dark, Link, Orielle, Groose and Pipit.

"So, how are your roommates?" Karane asked Pipit.

"We are awesome!" Sheik said before Pipit can answer.

Karane giggled. "Poor you! I've got the coolest roommates ever!" She said, smiling to Saria, Malon and me.

"What about you?" She asked Orielle.

"Well… Ruto gossips a lot. And Navi talks a lot." She said, smiling. "But they aren't mean or anything so I guess it's good?"

We all smile when Karane asked "So. Who is who?"

Malon points at a table were Ruto, Navi, Nabooru and Fado sat. "Watch out for those girls. They gossip and can break you down. They are quite popular."

Dark nods at the table next to the gossip table. "Also quite popular. Those guys are called Ganondorf, Mido, Sharp and Flat. Watch out for Ganondorf. There's something odd about him. And he has a crush on Zelda." He said, winking to me.

"Dark! Shut up!" I said.

Everyone laughed and I swore that I saw Groose look jealous. Great. Another creepy big guy who likes me.

"The rest is pretty normal." Saria said.

"Good to know." Link said.

The bell rang and we all stood up. I took the schedule I got from Miss Impa and read it out loud. "Everyone's got chemistry except Dark, Link and me. We have got Hylian history."

"Let's go!" Dark yelled.

"See you all later!" Sheik yelled.

I sighed and followed Dark and Link. I smiled. These days were going to be crazy, but I couldn't wait for it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Vacation is over so I'll try to write as much as I can whenever I have some free time! And I really, really want to make longer chapters, but sometimes I just don't know anything more to write :D Oh yeah, I don't hate Orielle, I really liked her in Skyward Sword, just so you know ;) Thanks to Hanyoualchemist1, BlueFrenchHorn97, ShadowNinja1011, SxDsX, spudyface and Robin08 for reviewing. Also thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for the beta reading!**

* * *

As we entered the classroom I saw that our teacher, Rauru Sage who preferred to be called Rauru, was already standing in front of the class. He was one of my favourite teachers because he helped me when I first arrived here and saw I was lonely. Some called him old; I thought he was just really wise.

"Ah, hello Zelda. I see you have one of the new students with you?" He said, smiling to Link.

"Yes, his name is Link." I replied.

"Hi!" Link said.

"Well, you two can sit together." Rauru said.

Dark went to sit next to Nabooru, one of the popular girls. She was the nicest and brightest of her group. Me and Link sat down on an empty space in front of the class. The one thing I loved about my history class is that everyone in this class really was interested in history, and that they weren't just yawning all lesson. What was it I loved about history? The legends of Hyrule, of course.

"So class, this is one of the new students here. His name is Link. Link, you come from Skyloft like Zelda right?" Rauru asked.

"Yes, I do sir." Link replied.

"Please, call me Rauru." He said, winking to him. "Because of that, we are going to talk about one of the oldest legends known, which happened to be around in Skyloft. As you all know, Skyloft originated when Goddess Hylia, who had to protect the Triforce, gathered the surviving humans of the war against the demon king Demise on an outcrop of earth with the Triforce and sent them skyward, beyond the reach of evil forces wreaking havoc upon the surface world, and beyond even the clouds. After sending her people skyward, the Goddess created a cloud barrier to separate the sky from the world below."

We all nodded, this was basic knowledge.

"Well, the legend tells that long after the origin of Skyloft, goddess Hylia was reborn as a mortal so that the Triforce, which was created by Gods but ultimately not usable by one, could one day be used. The chosen hero was reborn as her close childhood friend. One day the Goddess almost got kidnapped by the Demon Lord. She landed on the surface where an old woman rescued her and helped her remember her original purpose and life as Goddess Hylia. The chosen hero went to rescue her, together with a sword spirit but before he was able to he had to overcome many trails. He had to travel the three provinces to search her, search three flames and overcome four silent realms."

We all gasped because we knew how horrible a silent realm was.

"After all those trails he was able to defeat Demise, but Demise told him that his hatred would be reborn as a being to pursue domination of the world, and those with the blood of the Goddess and spirit of the hero in a cycle without end. This being said, explains all the following legends. The hero saved the incarnation of the goddess and with her our whole world. They both remained on the surface and found Hyrule as we know it."

I smiled to Link.

"So, that was a lot, I know, but it's such a beautiful story in my opinion. You can all go now, if you want to." Rauru said.

Me, Link and Dark headed outside when Dark said he wanted to ask Saria something, leaving me and Link alone.

"So, what did you think about your first lesson on an academy?" I said, smiling at him.

"It was great! I love the old legends!" He said, smiling back.

"Me too! Especially this one. It's just like, it's the origin of Hyrule and that's so fascinating! I know a lot about this legend, actually." I admitted.

"Me too. I've read so many books about it!" He said smiling.

"Same here! Wow. I thought I was the only one." I said.

"You know, the legend could apply to us. Childhood friends, boy and girl, Skyloft…" He said.

"Yeah, now I think of it. Would you save me?" I asked him.

He blushed a little and looked away.

"Hey guys!" Orielle yelled.

I smiled at her.

"Hey! How was your first lesson?" I asked her.

"Great! Yours?" She asked me.

"Great as well! Right Link?" I asked him.

"Yeah! You know I love history!" He said.

Suddenly the bell rang again.

"I've got biology right now." I said.

"I think we've got math." Orielle said, looking at Link.

"But I heard Groose also has biology now." Orielle said to me.

I sighed, "Great."

Link laughed, "Poor thing!"

I poked my tongue out at him and said "Anyway, see you guys later!"

As I walked away I couldn't help it but turn around to see if they held hands. And yes. They were. I sighed. Stop it Zelda! He's with Orielle. You don't like him. He's your best friend. As I entered the classroom I heard Groose calling me, pointing to the seat next to him. I tried to smile and sat down next to him.

"Hey Zelda." He said, trying to sound 'manly'.

"Hi Groose. How is your day going?" I asked him courtly.

"Good. Yours?" He asked.

"Great!" I said, hoping he would now leave me alone.

Of course he didn't. He was Groose, "So Zel, we didn't really got the chance to talk yesterday." He said.

"No, we didn't." I answered.

"Soooo… Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, I don't. I wonder where the teacher stays?" I said looking at the door.

He smiled confidently and said "Good."

I turned my head to him, "What's good?"

He blushed a little and said "Nothin'."

"Ok then." I said.

Luckily for me, the teacher entered the classroom. Mister Sprout, a young teacher greeted us. "I see we have one of the new students here! What's your name?"

Groose leaned back in his chair and said "Name's Groose."

"Ok then, welcome. Today we are going to study bomb flowers."

He continued explaining until Groose started whispering to me, "I don't have a girlfriend either. And with, you know, Link now being with Orielle, I thought maybe we could, like, you know…"

I was so embarrassed by this I just pretended I didn't hear anything he said and that I was following the lesson until I was saved by the bell. The rest of the day luckily went fast. Later that evening, after dinner I told the girls what happened with Groose. They all laughed at me, causing everyone to look at us.

"Guys! It's not funny! Stop it!" I said, trying to shush them.

"It is!" Malon yelled.

I sighed. Luckily the only people in here were my friends and the guys who just walked in. The popular people were to cool for the common room. I didn't even want to know where they hang out.

"What's so funny?" Link asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"It's a girl's thing." Saria said, smiling to Link.

They had spent some time today, having Hylian and geography together today. They seemed to get along pretty well, such as my other friends. I couldn't blame them; Link was a very nice guy.

"Hey, where is Orielle?" Karane asked Link.

"I thought she was here with you guys!" Link replied.

"I saw her walking with Ruto and Navi." Pipit said.

"Uh-oh…" Malon said.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Just that… They are quite good at roping in people. I hope that Orielle listened to our explanation this morning…" Malon replied.

"Orielle is a smart girl. I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Karane said.

"I sure hope so…" I said.

After talking for hours about our school day, we went to bed. When I was lying in bed, I touched the bracelet again. No Zelda. It's impossible. Stop thinking about it…

But I can't…


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! I don't have a lot to say today :) Well except thanks to my lovely reviewers of course! So thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97, ShadowNinja1011, Hanyoualchemist1, SxDsX, spudyface, and Courtneyfeather151. This story almost has 40 reviews! I'm aiming at 50 so please help me ;) By the way, if you like the orchestra story thingy, check out another one shot of me: 'Snow, Music and Love' Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading.**

* * *

A week had passed and it was already Friday evening. Turned out Orielle was with Ruto last night. But tonight she was with us, probably because of Link. We all decided we would go to the Bombchu Bowling Alley together. Except Groose, who stated he was tired. As we entered we saw a couple of other students from the academy. We all sat down at a table together and ordered some drinks.

"Let's bowl!" Sheik yelled.

Link smiled and patted him on his back, "Dude, I'm going to win for sure."

"Oh it's on!" Sheik said back.

We all tried, but no one could make it past the last wall, until it was my turn. To my very surprise, I did it. Everyone cheered and Sheik even paid for my drink.

"So, what do you all think off your first week here?" Malon asked.

"Yeah! I'm wondering the same thing actually!" I said.

"Well, I liked a lot! I mean, I've already got so many new friends!" Pipit said.

"Same thing for me!" Karane said, "And seeing you again of course."

Orielle nodded, "Same!"

"I think I also agree, and of course learning more of the history." Link said.

Sheik sighed. "You came to Hyrule to US. And you like the CLASSES? Really? People from Skyloft? I don't know…" He said, laughing when I started poking him and everyone started yelling and laughing at him.

"I was kidding! Stop it!" He said.

I smiled and stopped, "Sheik. You'll never learn it."

"Learn what?"

"To shut up!" We all said in sync, which caused us to laugh.

"So, Orielle, what did you do with Ruto last evening?" Sheik asked Orielle.

"Nothing special really, just chatting." She answered.

"Gossiping?" He said.

"Sheik, leave her." Link said protectively.

"No, it's ok. A little, nothing about you guys." She said.

"Not yet, no." Sheik said.

"Sheik!" Link said.

"Let's head back; it's almost ten!" Saria said, preventing an argument.

"Yeah, good idea." Dark said.

"Dude! You just say that because Saria said it!" Sheik said.

"No!" Dark said, blushing.

When we were walking back I noticed Link staring at me. He had been more quiet then usual the last few hours.

I was just going to ask what was wrong when Saria asked "Hey, do any of you guys happen to play an instrument? Tomorrow is the school orchestra's rehearsal so I thought that maybe someone would want to join?"

The orchestra! I completely forgot about that! I was kind of curious about who would play an instrument because no one played one when I left…

"Link does!" Orielle said.

"No, no! I'm awful!" He said.

"Really? You play an instrument?" I asked.

"Which one?" Saria asked.

"Harp." He sighed.

"Really? Sheik too!" Malon said.

The expression on their faces was just too funny.

"Sheik plays the harp?!" Link yelled.

Sheik blushed a little. "I know… Not what you expected huh? It's actually a trick to get the lady's you know…"

I punched him and said "Don't be so you! He's quite good actually!" I said to Link.

"Great! So you'll join us?" Saria asked.

"Yeah! What do you play then?" Link asked.

"Well I play the ocarina, Zelda plays it as well."

"You play the ocarina?" Link asked me.

Now it was my moment to blush a little, "Yeah… I'm not as good but I do my best."

"Are you kidding me?! You're a pro!" Dark said.

"No I'm not… But I'm glad you want to join us!" I said to Link.

When we arrived in the common room everyone pushed me to get my ocarina and play a song. Despite my struggles against it, I finally surrendered and went upstairs to get it. Saria taught me how to play. I saw her play it and wanted to try. Turned out I had talent so she taught it to me. I asked one for Christmas and my mom just gave me some rupees so I could buy one myself. I bought a blue one with the triforce symbol on it.

When I was back I sat down and ask what song I should play.

"Song of storms!" Saria yelled.

"Ok…" I said. I breathed deeply, took my ocarina and started playing. When I finished I didn't dare to look up because it was so silent.

"Wow…" I heard Link say, which caused me to look up.

"That was amazing Zel!" Karane yelled.

I blushed hard and mumbled "Thanks…"

"I told you she was amazing!" Saria said.

"You really are!" Link said.

After other compliments we all went to bed.

I just couldn't fall asleep. Why did Link look at me like that? Did he want to ask me something? Why didn't he and Orielle acted like Pipit and Karane?

"Zel?" Karane whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a crush on Link?"

"…"

"Zel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"You do."

"I don't!"

"Zel, I can see how you look at him."

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. Whatever."

"Karane?"

"What?"

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Ok. Sleep tight."

"You too."

The next morning I didn't dare to look at Karane. When we were alone I pulled her arm.

"Listen. I'm sorry for being so rude last night." I said.

She smiled. "It's ok."

"It's just, I don't know…"

"Hmm… I'm sorry."

"That's ok." I said, hugging her, "Now I have to go to the rehearsal! Maybe you and Pipit can go strolling around in Castle Town?"

"Great idea!" She said, winking at me.

When I walked towards the large room we rehearsed in and saw Link walking with Saria. They seemed to be talking about something serious, but they stopped the moment they saw me. I frowned. They were my best friends. They weren't supposed to keep secrets from me.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey!" Link said absently.

"Hey Zelda!" Saria said.

We were trapped in an awkward silence until we arrived.

"Good luck!" I said to Link, who was sitting in the back with Sheik.

I sat down next to Saria. Miss Impa, who happened to be our conductor welcomed us and Link in particular. We would play a new song today, called 'The Lost Woods'. It was a very cheery song with an ocarina solo.

We also played 'The Serenade of Water', which was a very beautiful song with an ocarina and a harp solo, which was played by me and Link.

After the rehearsal Miss Impa came to compliment us, "You both are very good musicians. The way you two played together, it was almost like you two… Fit together, as musicians that is."

We smiled to each other and Link said "We are best friends…"

"Yeah. We are."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me so long. My laptop crashed so I'm writing this on my mom's laptop. Also I think I'm only going to write in weekends because I don't really have time during school. Oh well! Thanks to ShadowNinja1011, BlueFrenchHorn97, CourtneyFeather151, Hanyoualchemist1, spudyface and BlueDragonSpirit6 for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading!**

* * *

Friends... Ugh… Why did I get so upset from the term friends? Maybe Karane was right… Stop it! You're just being silly Zelda.

"Great rehearsal, huh?" Link asked me.

"Yeah! I'm glad you joined us!" I said.

We reached the common room and Karane ran up to us. "How did it go?"

"Great!" I answered.

"Where's Orielle?" Link asked Sheik.

"With Ruto I think." Sheik answered.

"Oh, ok." Link said.

"It's a bit weird." Malon said.

"What's weird?" Link asked.

"You know, her being constantly with Ruto. If anyone of us had to do that we probably wouldn't last for an hour!" Malon replied.

"They're roommates. I suppose it's normal that they hang around so much." Link said, defending Orielle.

"Yeah, sure." Malon said, totally not buying it.

The next morning Orielle didn't even came to sit down with us for breakfast.

"Weird." Pipit said, looking at the empty 'popular' table.

Suddenly the doors opened and Ruto, Navi, Fado, Nabooru and Orielle walked in. Orielle's hair was hanging loose, instead of her usual braids. Luckily she still had her usual clothes on.

"What the hell?" Sheik mumbled.

She didn't even look at us. She just followed her 'friends' to their table and sat down.

I looked at Link. "What do you think of this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

The bell rang.

"I have math with her now. I'll ask!" Karane said.

"Ok! Great! See you all later!" I said, walking away.

When I reached the classroom I noticed that the only empty seat was next to Ruto. I sighed. No not her!

I sat down. "Hi." I mumbled.

She looked at me for a second, but then went back to polishing her nails.

We had Hylian now. I was quite good at it, such as most of my subjects. But it was boring so I just listened to the teacher, trying to pay attention. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Hey Ruto?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You and Orielle get along pretty well, huh?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"So… What do you guys do when you are together?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I don't know. I just wondered."

"It's none of your business."

"Ok then."

Luckily for me the bell rang and I went to my next class, geography, which I had together with Karane and Malon.

"I talked with Ruto!" I said.

"So? What did she say?" Karane asked.

"That it was none of my business." I replied.

"She has a plan I just know it!" Malon said.

"Yeah. What can we do about it?" I asked.

We all sighed. The lesson went by without me paying attention. It was about Lanayru Province. I already learned all about it by history, so I didn't really missed much.

At the end of the day we were walking back to the common room. I shivered. It was getting cold. In Hyrule, you of course had all four seasons; the only thing was that the weather could be quite extreme. Most of the days were sunny, but as it was winter now, it wouldn't take too long before it started freezing. And being Hyrule, it would probably come right away. One day it could be sunny, but the day after Hyrule could be covered with a white blanket of snow.

When we arrived everyone went to do their homework, but I only had some geography homework, which I finished quite quickly. The common room was almost empty. Malon, Dark and Sheik were in the library, Groose was I don't want to know where, and Karane and Pipit were probably doing romantic stuff.

I looked over at Saria. I wondered what she and Link were talking about. I couldn't ask it right now, since he was sitting in the same room. I sighed. I should ask her another time, when we were alone. I looked at Link, who was reading something. He looked… different. Maybe it was because he and Orielle didn't spend much time together. I mean, she IS his girlfriend. He probably missed her. Or maybe he was worried about her. To admit, I was kind of worried as well. Who knows what Ruto has been telling her? Suddenly he looked me right in the eyes.

"Dreaming?" He whispered and he came and sat next to me.

I smiled. "No. Just… thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing special."

"Ok then." He smiled.

We were both silent for a short time.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Flying on your own Loftwing."

He smiled. "Great. Like you're gone from all the bad things. Like you're free."

I smiled back. "How does yours look?

"It's crimson red. It's a rare breed. Your father told me. He knows a lot about them."

I sighed. "Yeah. He does."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I really miss him sometimes."

"He misses you too."

I looked at him. His blue eyes were looking right into mine. Oh goddess. Suddenly Saria coughed. I didn't know if it was on purpose. You never do with Saria.

"Dark's got a crush on her." I whispered, smiling.

"I noticed." He whispered back.

"Yeah, it's, kind of obvious, except for Saria of course."

"Poor Dark."

"That's what Sheik's been saying for 7 years straight."

He laughed. "Maybe we should help him?"

I smiled. "How?"

"He could start with asking her out on a date?"

"Yeah, Sheik's been trying to let him do that for the last-"

"Seven years."

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Maybe we should set up something romantic?"

"You? Romantic? Please." I said, smiling.

"Hey! I can be very romantic!"

"Suuuure. Link, I'm sorry but no."

"When we were kids and you got sick I got you a whole bouquet of stamina fruits for you!"

"Yeah. Wow." I said, teasing him.

"If you don't believe me, ask Orielle!"

I swallowed. "Ok ok I believe you."

He looked away.

"Do you… Are you romantic with Orielle?"

"I don't know…"

"Link, I'm your best friend, you can tell me! I won't tell anyone else."

He sighed. "Ok. Well, no actually."

"You have kissed right?"

"…"

"Right?"

"Yeah sure. But not like, you know…"

"Like Pipit and Karane."

"No."

"I'm actually glad about that." I said. "Sometimes, they look like a freaking washing machine."

We both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Karane asked.

Me and Link looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Nothing! Nothing… Really… It's just between me and Link."

He winked at me. "That's right!"

"So… What did you guys do?" I asked Karane.

She blushed a little, as did Pipit.

"Nothing much." Karane said. "It's between me and Pipit." She teased me.

"Hey where's Groose?" Pipit asked.

"I don't know. I don't see him around much." Karane said.

"It's probably because he's ashamed of Zelda not answering his dating question." Link said, teasing me.

I blushed. "It's not my fault! He shouldn't ask such a question."

"Oh Zelda. Let him be. It's Groose. And he hasn't seen you for 7 years. You've become a woman! He's having the time of his life!" Karane said, laughing.

"Yeah! Who knows what he's doing in his bed in the middle of the night…" Sheik said, who's just come in with Malon and Dark. Unluckily for me, he had heard Karane's last sentence.

"Eww! Gross!" I yelled. Eww! Just the thought about Groose…

"Yeah, Sheik!" Malon said, poking him.

Dark walked over to Saria which caused me to look at Link, and he was already smiling to me.

"What did you guys do in the library?" Karane asked.

Sheik sighed. "We had to do some stupid history assignment. I wanted to just let Zelda make it but noooo, Malon and Dark wanted to be honest and make it by themselves. Luckily for me, it was about a hot chick!"

"About what then?" Link asked.

"The Twilight Princess." Malon said.

"Yeah! She was smoking hot! Best history assignment I ever had to make! Ever!"

We laughed. Oh Sheik. He'll just never change.

After dinner I saw that Saria walked upstairs, saying she was going to put on a sweater. I followed her and entered our room.

"Oh! Hey Zelda!" She said.

"Hi!" I answered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Err… I want to ask you something…"

"Sure!"

"Yesterday… When you were walking with Link… What were you two talking about?"

She blushes and instantly looks at the ground.

"Saria?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"Are you sure? You look like it was kind of something."

"No, no!"

"Saria… I'm your best friend! Please… If something's wrong,-"

"Nothing's wrong! He just…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Saria-"

"Zelda! Trust me. Not now."

"What do you mean-"

"Oh Zelda. Nothing."

I looked at the ground. I was kind of mad. She was my best friend! And now she kept secrets from me?

"I'm sorry." She said.

I didn't say anything back.

"Zelda? Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just…"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you anything about it…Friends?"

I smiled. "Of course."

She smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

It still kept bugging me though….


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! We reached 50 reviews! :D yaaaaay! Let's aim at 100 now ;) No, no just kidding :) Thank you all so much! But I got a little problem :) You see, I wanted to make this a 10 chapter long story, but I don't think that with this and the next chapter I will be able to tell everything I want to. So I'm probably going to do 15 chapters and if I suddenly know so much I have to put it in 20 chapters that will happen :D advice is welcome! Thanks to Hanyoualchemist1, SxDsX, Shadowninja1011, spudyface and BlueFrenchHorn97 (who was the 50th reviewer!) also thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading!**

* * *

I remember the first time I saw snow. Saria found me looking outside the window back then. I was speechless. For me it looked like magic. I almost forgot that in Skyloft, there weren't 'seasons'. Sure, one day it was a little bit chillier, but it never rained or snowed or anything, only small tornados. And even those were very uncommon. Teachers told us about the other weather conditions, but we never saw it in real life.

I was woken up by Karane screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled.

Saria, Malon and me jumped out of our beds.

"What's wrong?" Saria asked.

"Who's dead?" Malon mumbled.

I smiled. I knew how enchanted Karane was by seeing this. Saria and Malon were looking questionably at me. I just shook my head and laid a hand on Karane's shoulder.

"Karane?" I asked.

Her eyes were large and her mouth was wide open.

"What is this?" She mumbled.

"It's called snow. You learned about it when we were around 9. Remember?" I said calm.

She swallowed. "Yeah! I do remember that…"

I smiled. "Great. It's ok. It's just… cold, and wet."

Karane smiled. "Can we go outside?"

I laughed. "Of course. I'll borrow you some warm clothes."

Saria and Malon were already dressed and downstairs. I looked in my cupboard and took out a green sweater for Karane and a white sweater with the triforce on it for me. I gave her a matching green scarf and some gloves. She took her green round flat hat. I took my own scarf, gloves and a hat.

"Please don't tell anyone I reacted like that." Karane said, blushing.

I smiled. "I won't."

She smiled back. "Thanks! Let's go."

When we arrived down stairs we saw that every one of our friends was already there, wearing warm clothes. Everyone, except Orielle of course.

"Hey Zelda!" Sheik yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Guess what? We don't have school because we can't reach the school building! We can go outside in our garden but the way to school is blocked! How awesome is that?" He yelled, smiling.

"Great! Let's head to the garden and make a giant snowman!" I said.

A chorus of agreements were heard.

The garden was actually more of a courtyard. It wasn't that small, but it wasn't that big either. I stooped down to pick up some snow for the snowmen when suddenly a snow ball hit the back of my head. I immediately stood up and turned around only to see Link laughing at me. I took some snow.

"You are going to get that!" I yelled running at him and throwing the snowball, which didn't hit him, but Sheik instead. Suddenly everyone started throwing snowballs at each other and Sheik buried me into snow. After some time playing in the snow, everyone started to feel cold. We all went back inside and put on some warm clothes. Miss Impa made us some hot chocolate, which we were very pleased with.

"Hey Zel, come over here." Link said.

I sat down next to him, Malon and Sheik. Pipit and Karane were kissing together, Groose was sleeping, Dark was reading a book and Saria was taking a bath.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We are making a plan for a date between Saria and Dark." Link said.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Well we wanted to do it like this: set up a date in Castle Town and make sure that everything goes right. But since this snow blizzard thing isn't going to end soon, we had to change our plan." Malon said.

"Now we want to make a letter to Saria saying that Dark wants to meet outside in the courtyard. We do the same to Dark." Sheik said.

"There we will set up a romantic bench with candles and stuff." Link continued.

"And when they're outside, we lock them out!" Sheik yelled.

"Shh!" Malon whispered.

I smiled. "Sounds great. But who says that Dark will tell Saria something about his feelings for her?"

Sheik's look on his face became worried. "Hmm… We hadn't really thought about that…"

"Let's just hope he does." Malon said.

"Ok then! Let's go write the letter!" I said.

We agreed that me and Malon would do this. The boys would set everything up at the courtyard.

"Let's start!" Malon yelled.

_"Dear Saria. I would love to meet you in the courtyard at 10 P.M. Please come. Love, Dark."_

We made the same one for Dark and shoved it under their door after dinner. We made sure they would stay in their room until they got the letter, at 10 O'clock.

Saria thought I didn't see her picking up the note and reading it, while blushing heavily.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"No, no!" Saria said.

We waited until it was time to go to bed and me and Malon pretended to be asleep. Saria stood up and went downstairs, with us following. The dining room had great view on the courtyard without being noticed so we went sitting there behind a curtain. To our surprise, Link and Sheik were already sitting there. Luckily for us, the teachers weren't that strict so we didn't really expect one to show up. Dark was already sitting on the bench when Saria came in. Link went to close the door while Sheik silently opened the window so we could hear what they were saying.

"Hi." Saria mumbled when she sat next to him.

"Hi." Dark mumbled back.

"I got your note…" Saria said.

"I also got yours- wait, what? I never sent you one!" Dark said.

"Me neither! What is going on? Oh no." Saria whispered.

"Guys!" Dark yelled, running to the door. "It's locked! They locked us out!" He yelled.

"What?!" Saria said, pulling the door.

"Let us in!" Dark yelled.

"Shh! You'll wake the teachers!" Saria said.

"What do we do now?" Dark said.

"Stay here I guess."

They both sighed. Suddenly Saria shivered.

"Are you cold? Here, take this." Dark said, taking of his jacket and giving it to her.

"No, no!" She said.

"Please." He insisted.

She sighed. "Thanks…"

"Why do you think they did this to us?" Saria asked.

"I don't know… Weird huh?" Dark laughed nervously.

"Yeah! I know!" Saria said.

We sighed. How blind was that girl? They both sat in silence for a while.

"Come on Dark!" Sheik whispered.

I shortly prayed to Farore for Dark. Apparently, my prayers were heard.

"Maybe I do know why they did this." Dark said.

"Why then?" Saria asked.

Dark sighed. "I… I kind of… like… you…"

"What?" Saria said.

"I like you ok? For what… seven years now? And you didn't notice. I like you, Saria. I really honestly do."

Saria's mouth hung open. "Oh. Wow. I'm sorry."

Dark sighed. "I knew you would never ever want me-"

"Who said that?"

"You just did! You said 'I'm sorry', Saria!"

"I said I'm sorry for the time I didn't notice. For the time we lost we could had been together."

Dark looked at her in confusion.

Saria smiled. "You're silly... I like you too."

And with that Dark took her chin and kissed her.

"Aww!" Me and Malon said in sync.

We were sure they could hear us but they didn't care. All that mattered was them, at this very moment. We all went upstairs and said goodbye to Sheik and Link. After a while Saria returned and sat on her bed. She sighed only like a person in love could.

I was happy for her. She deserved this.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Oh my god. I'm so addicted to the walking dead now :D I'm currently watching season 2 and I found a wonderful fanfic about it called feeding the wolves. Read it if you like it. Tell me if you like it too. Maybe I'll write a Zelda/Walking dead crossover for Halloween or something. Yes, I know, that's almost a year away :) This chapter is a little bit shorter, but next chapter will be worth reading and will be longer, I think. Thanks to Serena and Abella, SxDsX, ShadowNinja1011, spudyface, Alex908Papi and BlueFrenchHorn97 for reviewing. Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading.**

* * *

The next morning we still didn't have school, which I was, to be honest, quite sad about. Today I normally had history, and that's actually the only reason. We were sitting in the common room when Dark came in, Saria blushed heavily, as did Dark himself. Link, Sheik, Malon and I smiled to each other.

It was another quiet day so we just sat around and were being lazy. I was practicing for the next orchestra rehearsal, which would usually be tonight, but would probably be cancelled because of the snow, which was now slowly melting away. I was playing 'The Lost Woods' and didn't notice that Link came and sat next to me. When I stopped playing I saw him.

"That was great!" He said.

I blushed. "Thank you."

"Could you teach me?" He asked.

"Uhh, maybe you should ask Saria she's probably better at it..." I said.

"No! I want you to teach it to me. Try, please?" He said, looking at me with sad puppy eyes.

"Stop it! Ok! I'll try!" I said.

He smiled, satisfied. I first tried him to make a sound from it. You could hear he was a natural talent, but I was a horrible teacher so I failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Link," I said.

"But you're a great teacher!" He said, trying to cheer me up.

I looked him in the eye. "We both know I'm not."

Suddenly I got an idea. "Wait here," I told Link.

"Ok." He nodded.

When I came back I had Miss Impa with me.

"Miss Impa will teach it to you!" I said, smiling.

"Uhh, ok…" Link said.

It turned out she was a great teacher, not that I expected anything else from our conductor. She taught him some notes so he could play a simple song.

"I hope I helped you a little bit?" She asked Link.

"Yes thank you!" He said, smiling. I smiled at her too.

"I was glad to help. You are a natural talent, just as you are with the harp." She said, heading back to her room.

"What are the notes for the Ballad of the Goddess?" He asked me.

I showed it to him and let him try. After only one try he succeeded.

I clapped my hands. "Congratulations!"

He smiled. "Thanks for teaching me!"

"But I didn't-"

"Yes you did," He said, winking.

I smiled. He was so sweet. I lay down on the sofa and Link played the Ballad of the Goddess again. Suddenly he played another song, which sounded familiar.

"What's that?" I asked.

He stopped playing. "What's what?"

"What you're playing," I answered.

"Nothing, just the Ballad of the Goddess backwards," He said.

"It's pretty. Could you play it again? It makes me relaxed, almost… sleepy," I said.

He smiled. "Let's call it Zelda's lullaby then."

I smiled back. "I like that idea."

I looked around the room. Karane, Pipit, Groose, Sheik and Malon were playing some game with cards, Dark was reading a magazine and Saria was reading a book. Why didn't they talk to us? Even though they knew that we were playing music. Something had to change.

Sheik apparently thought the same. He yawned. "It's boring here! Let's do something!"

"What do you suggest?" Karane said.

He grinned. "Let's play spin the bottle."

Saria and Dark blushed again.

"I don't want to!" Saria said.

"Come on Saria! You might get the chance to kiss me!" Sheik said, dodging a book Malon threw. Sheik took a Lon Lon Milk bottle and put it in front of him.

"Come on!" He gestured to us with his hands. We sighed but sat in a circle, us being Sheik, Malon, Saria, Dark, Link, Groose, Karane, Pipit and me. I wondered how Sheik was going to get the bottle to land on Saria when Dark spins or the other way around.

"Who starts?" Malon said.

"I'll start," Pipit answered.

He spun the bottle and it landed, of course, on Karane. She was more than happy with it so she kissed him on his mouth.

"Ok next!" Sheik yelled.

Malon spun the bottle and, to much disbelief, it landed on Sheik.

"Eww…." Malon said.

"Come on!" Sheik said, trying to kiss her.

"No! I don't want to kiss you! Eww! Go away!" She yelled.

But Pipit grabbed her and Sheik pushed a kiss on her lips.

"Eww! Eww! Eww!" Malon said, wiping her mouth.

Next was Groose. Oh Goddess… I prayed it wouldn't land on me. He spun and the bottle pointed at Sheik. I laughed really hard and everyone started to laugh with me.

"Not such a fun game anymore, huh?" Malon said to Sheik.

"Oh Goddess," Groose mumbled when Sheik, with a horrific look on his face, came closer.

"Eww…" Groose said. "I'm gone." He stood up and walked away, talking to himself.

"Aww now Sheik is all sad!" I said pouting.

"Believe me. I'm not," Sheik said.

"Looks like Dark's next!" Link said.

Dark sighed and spun the bottle. It almost landed on me but Sheik acted to cough so he could blow some wind towards the bottle which made it land on Saria. They both blushed heavily.

"Something wrong?" Sheik asked.

"No, no…" Dark mumbled.

He moved closer to Saria until their lips touched. They continued kissing and didn't notice us smiling. Karane and Pipit both looked at me, confused. I just shook my head.

Saria pulled away and blushed even more. "Oh Goddess..."

"Yeah that's an appropriate thing to say…" Sheik said, which caused us to laugh.

"What?" Dark said.

"Dude. We know," Sheik said.

"Know what?" Saria asked.

"That you guys kissed last night!" Malon yelled.

"Shh!" Saria yelled, though there was no one else in the room.

"Well… We already figured you guys passed the notes to us," Dark said.

"Yeah…" Saria said.

"We know!" Malon yelled.

Dark looked confused. "How can you-"

"We spied on you! Duh!" Sheik yelled.

"Who do you think locked the door? The great fairy?" Link said.

We laughed.

"I guess that makes sense…" Saria said.

"So… Are you guys dating?" Karane asked.

Dark looked at Saria and took her hand. "Yes. We are."

"Aww!" Karane, Malon and me yelled.

"You guys are so cute together!" Karane yelled.

"Great. Three couples? And I'm the only guy left? Me? A Sheikah? I'm a shame to my kind. Now I'm really forever alone," Sheik sighed.

We laughed.

"Boo-hoo poor you," Malon said teasingly.

"You're not in a relationship either, so shut up!" Sheik yelled.

"Either way, I'm happy for you guys." I said.

"Me too." Karane said.

Dark and Saria smiled at each other and kissed. I smiled at Link, who was, oddly enough, looking away. I frowned. Why didn't he tell me what was wrong?

I poked him. "Something wrong?" I mimed.

Suddenly he smiled and shook his head. I looked at him, accusative. He blushed and looked away. I looked around to see if anyone would notice, but luckily, they didn't. Except Saria. She looked at me with big, questioning eyes but I looked away. She didn't want to tell me what was wrong in the first place, so she shouldn't expect me to do so.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! :D Sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews: I was really busy this week. But I finished Twilight Princess, finally, which I was happy about. I liked it, but I think that SS and OOT are much, much better. But it still was a good and fun game to play :) Thanks to iranda20, ShadowNinja1011, Hanyoualchemist1, Midnight Queen 99, SxDsX and spudyface for reviewing. Also thank you to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading. I think you all will like this chapter.**

* * *

People started to get a little bit depressed, just sitting inside all day. I decided to read a bit ahead in my history book. It was about how 'The hero of time' once saved Hyrule, riding across Hyrule field on his horse. How the brave princess disguised herself into a man to help the hero. I admired her, really. I didn't think I could pull of something like that. And he could travel through time, which seemed really cool. Maybe if I could do that I would never have had to leave Skyloft. But then I wouldn't have met my friends. I sighed. Saria and Dark hadn't left each other's side since the spin the bottle game yesterday. I was disappointed Link didn't get to spin it. Maybe it would've landed on me… Oh Zelda. Stupid girl. He has a girlfriend, for the love of Nayru.

"Hey Zel?" Karane said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Sure." I replied.

"In private?" She whispered, climbing up and walking away. I raised my eyebrows and followed her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing… It's just…" She looked down.

"Karane?" I asked.

"Have you and Saria have gotten an argument or something?" She asked, big blue questioning eyes looking into mine.

I sighed. "No… But it's like she's…. Hiding something for me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I don't know… like when we were walking to the orchestra rehearsal I caught her gossiping or something with Link and when I said hi they just stopped… like it was about me…" I sighed.

"Oh Zel! You don't have to worry! They are your best friends honey! I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She said, smiling.

I sighed. "Really?"

"Of course! How can someone not like you?" She said.

I hugged her. "Thanks Karane."

She hugged me back, even tighter. But we were interrupted by the room turning pitch black. Karane screamed.

"Shh! It's probably because of the snow… Calm down." I said, trying to soot her.

"Karane!" Pipit yelled.

"We're fine!" I yelled back.

We tried to find our way back to the room, where we saw Miss Impa standing with a lit candle.

"I hope everyone can stay calm, we are trying to solve this. It won't take long before the power is back up, I promise." She said, walking away.

"What do we do now?" Malon sighed.

"I know something." Sheik said, taking the candle.

"Oh no…" Saria sighed.

"Hey! I didn't even say anything!" Sheik yelled.

"What do you want to do then?" I asked.

"Hide and seek." He said.

"In the dark?!" Malon yelled.

"So? It's twice the fun!" Sheik replied.

"Fine." Dark sighed.

"Yes!" Sheik yelled.

"I already regret this." Pipit sighed.

"I'll start." Sheik said. "I can use the candle and no one goes upstairs or outside, not that that's a possibility."

"Ok! Start counting to 50 then." Link said.

"1… 2… 3…" Sheik started.

I started to run away when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I whispered.

"It's ok!" The voice replied.

"Err… Who are you?" I asked.

"Can't you tell? I'm Malon! Zelda, really…" She sighed.

I laughed. "Sorry. I'll move on then."

"50!" We heard Sheik yell.

"Good luck!" She whispered to me.

"You too!" I whispered back.

I started to move forward, begin careful not bump into something. It was quiet, very quiet. I always hated silence. It made me afraid. It reminded me of something we once learned in history class. Something made by the ancient Goddesses to test the hero. They were called silent realms I think. They seemed pretty scary to me, especially the guardians. I sighed. No one knew I was so afraid of the dark. Only Link did. Suddenly I felt a doorknob. I realised I arrived in the small study room, which hardly anyone ever used. I slowly opened the door. I stepped in and closed it silently behind me. I walked a bit further and suddenly realised I that someone else was in the room. I could hear another person breathing. I held my breath.

"Who is this?" I whispered.

"Zelda?" I heard someone whisper.

I hesitated. "Link?"

"Yeah!" He whispered back.

I sighed. "Thank the Goddesses. Where are you?"

"I'm sitting behind a couch I think. Follow my voice." He whispered.

"Ok." I whispered back as I tried to find the large couch he was speaking about. "I think I found it." I whispered. Suddenly I felt a hand touching my arm.

"Yep. I found you." He whispered.

I sat down next to him and sighed.

"You don't like the dark huh." He laughed.

"You remembered?" I whispered.

"Of course. I still remember you standing in front of my door with tears in your eyes when you couldn't sleep because of the dark monsters that were in your room." He whispered.

I blushed and was glad he couldn't see.

"Oh Goddess…. That was probably because of the many books I read." I smiled.

"Yeah probably. You were always stuck in some history books. I guess I should thank you for that, if you hadn't have read them back then I probably wouldn't have either." He whispered.

"Yeah… I always wondered why you suddenly did when you showed so much interest in history class a few days ago. I knew you liked the hero stories, but not that much!" I whispered back.

He remained silent for a couple of seconds.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all! It's just… It's kind of stupid really." He laughed.

"Tell me! Please?" I asked again.

"When you left, I kind of… sat living in your room for a couple of days. Well, until the teachers kicked me out. And there I read a lot of your books to kill time. I hope it doesn't sound stupid." He whispered.

"No, no! It's sweet, actually!" I whispered back.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I answered.

He laughed. "Zelda… I… I want you to know that…"

I moved a bit closer because he spoke so quietly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He whispered.

"Link?" I asked.

Suddenly Sheik threw the door open and yelled "Aha! Found you two!"

And that's the moment me and Link both realised how wrong this probably looked.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sheik asked.

"Shh! Nothing! Really!" I yelled.

He looked at us, and I could see dozens of questions in his eyes through the soft glowing of the candle. "It really looked like you guys were about to k-"

"Shh!" Link yelled.

"Fine, whatever. Come on! You two are the only ones left." Sheik sighed.

I glanced over at Link, who was looking at the ground. He probably felt guilty or something. I sighed. As we walked into the common room I saw that everyone was already sitting there.

"Looks like Link and Zelda won!" Malon yelled.

Suddenly we heard a pop and the lights suddenly went back on.

"And it looks like the power is back on!" Dark said.

Suddenly we heard a door. Orielle was standing in the door opening. There was something odd about her.

"Link? Can I talk to you?" She said.

"Sure!" Link said walking towards her.

"Well… That wasn't weird at all…" Sheik muttered.

After maybe an hour Pipit stood up. "This is getting ridiculous! Where is he?"

"I think it's the best if I go look for him." I said.

"Yeah… Probably." Malon said.

I sighed and walked towards the door he left from. I searched various rooms but couldn't seem to find him. After a couple minutes of searching I finally found him, on the balcony, all alone. I opened the door.

"Link?" I whispered.

He didn't respond.

I sat in front of him. "Link? Are you alright?" He looked up. I frowned. He looked very confused. "Link?" I asked again.

He finally sighed and said "Orielle broke up with me."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Didn't expect a chapter so soon huh? :D well me neither. I guess I just got a lot of inspiration or something :) A lot of you seemed to like the previous chapter. Me too! It's not time for the Zelink fluff of course. I mean, give Link a break! :) Anyway, I wanted to say that if you have any suggestion or something, feel free to post it in the reviews or PM me (please do!). One last thing, Please go read 'Adventure in Skyloft' on BlueFrenchHorn97's page! It's a collab between her, PrincesscharmingKnight and me! It's with three OC's (mine is Bryarly) so please go support and cheer for me ;P Thanks to iranda20, BlueFrenchHorn97, ShadowNinja1011, SxDsX, spudyface and LadyLink98 for reviewing. Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading.**

* * *

I looked at him, unsure what to say. He looked to ground and I couldn't tell if he was crying or not. I didn't hear him sob or anything, so I guessed that he wasn't.

"I'm sorry," I eventually spoke out.

He continued looking to the ground and remained silent. I sat next to him and didn't know if it was appropriate to put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him. So I just kept sitting with my hands folded in my lap.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

There's still no answer.

"Link… I know you're hurt, but please, say something," I begged.

He finally looked up. His eyes didn't have the look I was expecting. He didn't looked emotionally wrecked or angry or even sad. Sure, he looked a bit hurt and confused, but my biggest concern was the hint of relief I read in his eyes. Was he happy about this? Now I definitely was more confused than he was.

He must have noticed my confusion as he opened his mouth and spoke. "I'm fine, more than fine actually," He sighed.

"I-I don't think I understand…" I whispered.

He sighed again. "Me neither."

"But… How do you feel then?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, looking for the right words to describe his feeling. "Confused," He decided.

"Well… that's normal… I think… Anything else?" I asked.

"Weird…" He mumbled.

I nodded. "But don't you feel like… like you're hurt? Or mad?"

He sighed. "I guess… I feel a little bit hurt and I guess you could say mad for it being so sudden, but not like furious or anything no."

"No…" I repeated.

We both remained silent for a moment, both unsure what to say.

"How did it happen?" I eventually asked.

He shrugged. "You remember that she said that we needed to talk right?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "Well basically she took me to this place and we both sat down for a minute or two. Then I asked her what she wanted to talk about and she said that things just weren't working out between us and that she didn't sees me enough anymore."

I wanted to interrupt him by telling that it was her who stopped seeing him and not the other way around but I figured that he already knew that.

"She said that it seemed to her as we weren't together. A couple, you know. Like we were just normal friends who once kissed and hugged each other." He continued.

I felt bad for him. You could see that he was hurt. Link was just being his usual self, loving everyone around him. When we were younger, he stated that he would marry every girl in Skyloft just to make sure they got enough love and happiness. He would marry me first, then Karane and then Orielle.

He scared me when he suddenly laughed. "You know what's funny? We hadn't even had a real proper kiss, just few little ones on the lips. Maybe she was right and we never even were a couple!"

He looked down, hurt.

Honestly? I had no idea how to comfort him. "Link… I-I'm so…"

He suddenly looked up. "And you know what the worst is? She said that you and I seemed to get along very good. Like you-" He sighed.

I eventually decided that he needed me so I put my arm around his shoulder, making his muscles tense.

"I'm sorry Link," I said.

He seemed to relax a bit. "We are just best friends! You and me, we always were, and we will always be. She knew that. I don't understand any of this."

"I don't understand any of it either, to be honest," I said, trying to give him a feeling of comprehension.

He looked at me. "You know Zel, I don't even know if I'm either sad or happy with this. I just don't know."

I squeezed his arm. "It's ok Link."

He sighed. "What do I do?"

"I don't know," I sighed as well. "You know I don't have a lot of experience with love."

He smiled. "That's true. Only with Groose who followed you like a puppy when we were younger. Remember when he sent you that note? You couldn't even read if because of his bad hand writing and spelling mistakes."

I smiled to and punched him. "He doesn't count."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because he's Groose!" I replied.

"True. What about your books? The legends... The princess and her hero, they were in love. Sometimes they knew each other; sometime they met by fate, stupid love tales. Way too happy to be true," He sighed.

He was right. I became serious again. "What now?"

Suddenly he panicked. "I can't see her anymore, can I? I mean, she dumped me."

"Calm down Link. It will be fine. You just have to act normal I guess," I said.

"How can I act normal? And what if- what do I do when we go back? To Skyloft, I mean, Parrow and the others will ask what happened," He asked, looking at me.

Suddenly I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Skyloft... I chose to ignore it. "I don't know." I said softly.

"I don't think she did this all by herself you know," He said.

"How do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, it might sound stupid but I've known her long enough to say that she doesn't have enough courage. Sure, she's a tough girl but she couldn't even admit to Parrow when we were first dating, or when she wanted to tell Gully that he was being annoying. She let me do all of those things. Then how can she bring up to breaking up with someone? Like I said it might sound stupid, but I think she got a little help," He said.

To admit, I was kind of shocked with this statement. "Sure? I mean after all, she did it. She broke up with you. I get your theory but still."

He sighed. "You're probably right. I shouldn't worry about it, for now."

I nodded. "I think that's the right thing to do."

He looked at the sky. It was getting dark. Millions of stars were shining bright. His blond hair was glowing by the light of the moon. His breath was visual because of the cold. He looked over at me, his blue eyes staring.

"What do I do Zel?" He whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

He came closer. Alarm bells were ringing inside my head. No. Not now. Not out of pity, just not now.

I quickly stood up. "The others are probably wondering where you are. We should go back and tell them what happened."

He looked at me. His cheeks were a little bit pink, showing that he blushed. "Good idea."

We both stood up and left the balcony. This was going to be harder and weirder then I thought


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello guys! Pleased to know that you all liked the previous chapter :) But what I said about the suggestions, please do :D like locations you want to see, things you want them to do…Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97, Sisters of Pink and Purple, SxDsX, Hanyoualchemist1, ShadowNinja1011, Bleachshowlover1, spudyface and Mirror for reviewing! Also thank to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading.**

* * *

"Wow. That sucks," Sheik muttered, patting Link on the back out of sympathy.

Pipit sighed. "I'm sorry dude."

"Yeah! Wow. I'm so confused!" Karane said.

"Me too," Link sighed.

When we had explained everything to everyone they had been very confused. First no one knew exactly what to say but then Sheik decided that he should take the word. No one understood why Orielle dumped him so suddenly.

"What do I do?" Link asked.

Most of them shrugged and sighed but Sheik's face lit up.

"Ask Orielle why in the name of Din she dumped you and if she did it all alone," he said.

"No, no I don't want to hurt her," Link said.

We all sighed overdramatically and rolled our eyes.

"Link, you are too nice! She hurt you! You have the right to be mad at her," I said.

"Zelda's right. You told us that you thought that she didn't think of it alone!" Dark said.

Saria nodded. "If you do think that she had help and you're sure about that, you should definitely ask her. You have the right to know."

We all nodded. He did have the right to know. He deserved it.

He sighed. "Ok then. I'll go talk to her, tomorrow."

"Link!" Malon yelled, "Not tomorrow, now!"

"But now I don't have time! It's almost curfew and I want her to give a proper explanation," Link replied.

"You are right." Miss Impa said, as she walked in. "And, you indeed won't have time because you will have some history lessons from me."

Some grumpy comments from Sheik and Malon flew around the room. I honestly didn't mind, and I didn't think Link minded either.

"I am sorry but otherwise you would all be too behind at school," Miss Impa said.

"But, why history?" Sheik muttered.

Miss Impa just smiled.

"Will all the students have history at once?" Saria asked.

"No, that would be too much, only you. And the people from the other dorms will have different classes. But since I've spent the most time with you all and since I used to teach history I thought I would give it a try!" Miss Impa said, smiling.

I smiled back. I liked Miss Impa. She was such a kind and smart woman. Plus I loved history.

"Well, I'm glad it's you," Sheik sighed.

"Thank you Sheik," Miss Impa said, giving him a warm smile. "Please head upstairs. It's almost time to sleep. Sleep tight."

"Well, good night to all of you," Saria sighed, giving Dark a good night kiss.

"Sleep well!" I said, patting Link on his shoulders. "You'll be ok," I whispered.

"I know," He whispered back, smiling.

Malon, Saria, Karane and I went to sleep almost immediately. I was just falling asleep when I was woken up all of a sudden by Karane who came lying next to me.

"Karane! What are you doing?!" I whispered.

"Don't you see? I'm lying next to you so I can talk with you," She whispered back.

"Why do we need to talk?" I asked.

"Well… Do you remember our conversation about Link a few days ago?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well… Back then you didn't answer my question, about you liking him. And before you cut me off, I think you didn't answer it because back then Link was with Orielle."

"So?"

"Now he isn't…"

"And what's your point?"

"Do you like him now?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Well… Because!"

"That isn't an answer Zelda."

"It is!"

"No. You know it isn't an answer."

I sighed.

"Zelda, you can tell me. You know. Please!"

"Maybe I do. A little bit."

"I knew it!"

"Shh! I'm not sure yet!"

"How can you not be sure?"

"Well, he is my best friend. And he just broke up with his girlfriend for the love of Nayru!"

"True. But if you truly love him, and he loves you back, then that doesn't matter, does it?"

"No. I guess not. But who says he likes me back?"

"Well he wasn't exactly devastated by the break up was he?"

"No…"

"And if Pipit ever would break up with me, which I hardly doubt, I would be heartbroken! That's the feeling you get when someone you truly love dumps you, you would be hurt. And he clearly isn't."

"Yeah. That's true. But that still doesn't mean he likes me huh?"

"No. But I just have a feeling that you two were meant to be. Maybe if you hadn't moved-" She stopped. "I am so sorry Zel."

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Sure Karane. But I think that you might have a point."

"Yeah. We'll see."

I sighed. "We'll see."

The next morning after breakfast we immediately had lessons. We all sat down in the comfy seats in the common room when Miss Impa came in and sat down on a chair.

"Good morning everyone. I'm glad you are all here, though I highly doubt the possibility of truancy with this weather."

We all smiled. This is exactly why we love Miss Impa.

"What will we be talking about today?" Link asked.

Sheik sighed. "Link, don't be so happy about history."

"Sheik, history can be very interesting." Miss Impa looked at him, a bit accusative. "And thank you for the question Link. We will be talking about a very interesting subject namely the Goddess of Wisdom; Nayru."

I was excited about this. I loved the Goddesses. They were so cool!

She smiled. "When Hyrule was created by Nayru and her other two sisters, Din and Farore, to stop the chaos the land formerly was: Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. They left the Triforce, the essence of their power, in the sacred realm. Nayru is of course associated with the Triforce of Wisdom. They say that the Triforce of wisdom was often obtained by the princess of destiny. The spell Nayru's Love was named after her. It helped the hero in his quest by creating a protective barrier around him. Now what do you know about Lanayru province?"

I raised my hand. "It's an area that's mainly a desert. It depends on the time in history."

She smiled at me. "That's correct Zelda. Also the light spirit, its spring and the old dragon Lanayru were named after her. Also the colour blue is often associated with her. I hope you all found this interesting."

"Yes, absolutely!" Me and Link nodded.

"Nerds," I heard Sheik whispering to Malon who giggled.

"Sheik," Miss Impa said abruptly.

"Sorry," Sheik muttered.

"Was that all?" Pipit asked.

"Yes! You can all go now. Have a nice day," Miss Impa said.

When she walked away Dark poked Link. "Go look for Orielle and ask her!"

Link sighed. "Fine."

He stood up and walked away, his hand rubbing his neck. I smiled to myself. He always did that when he was worried.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! I was just thinking that this is chapter 14… I just love this story so much I'll just put a lot in two chapters! :D Yaay! Longer chapters! Thanks to the people who helped me out ;) But can we reach a hundred before this story ends? Then I will give everyone cookies! Now that I think of it, that will be hard since I live in Belgium and the majority of you guys is from the United States :D And I hope this chapter didn't seem rushed. Thanks to xAnimePrincess101x, BlueFrenchHorn97, iranda20, ShadowNinja1011, Bleachshowlover1, guest and GoddessHylia for reviewing! Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading. Please please please review!**

* * *

It took him a long time again before he got back. But when he did he looked furious, outraged, sick with anger.

I stood up. "Link?"

He turned to me, shut his eyes and rubbed his neck. He sighed. "Can I- Can I talk to you?" he asked, his voice trembling with anger.

I nodded. "Yes of course but… Can't you just do it here? With everyone?"

He looked around at the group and saw questioning looks in their eyes.

He sighed again. "Sure. I'm sorry."

"That's ok dude. Now tell us everything," Sheik said.

Link nodded. "So I walked up to her and her friends and asked her why she broke up with me. She looked very guilty and she didn't know what to say. Then Ruto started yelling at me that I should leave Orielle alone. Then that large green Gerudo guy Ganondorf or something said that if I didn't leave right away he would take care of me. So I left. But what the hell was wrong with those people?!"

"Calm down Link. I don't know," I sighed.

"Now I understand even less of this situation," Malon sighed.

"Maybe someone else should try and talk to her…" Saria suggested.

"Who?" Karane asked.

Pipit shrugged. "Definitely someone from Skyloft."

We all nodded.

"And a girl," Link added.

"So Karane," Dark said.

"No! I can't go!" she yelled.

"Why not?" Sheik asked.

"I just think it's better if Zelda goes," she said, looking at me.

"What? Why me? I mean, I don't really know you guys that well! I don't know what things happened the past seven years!" I said. Right as I had said it I realised how much that hurt my feelings.

Link noticed. "Karane, Give us one good reason why you shouldn't go."

She looked at us with big eyes. "I don't know. I just can't do it! I'm not as close to you as Zelda!"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Oh thank you! Really!" Karane said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine," I said, walking to the door. I walked through the corridor and eventually found the room they were sitting in. Link was right. Orielle did look guilty, and odd.

"Hi… Orielle? Can I speak to you?"

Ruto sighed overdramatically. "Why? She doesn't need to. Go away."

"But…" I muttered.

She sighed again. "Ganon?"

Ganondorf stood up and walked over to me. "Zelda, I'm sorry." he whispered, trying to make sure his friends didn't hear it.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Save me your stupid sorrys."

I quickly ran back to the common room and threw the door open. I sighed loudly and sat back on my seat.

"It didn't go well, huh?" Link sighed.

I forgot I was mad for a moment and looked at him. "No. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You tried," he said, putting his hand on my lap for a brief second.

I smiled at him. "Maybe tomorrow."

He smiled back. "Maybe."

And with that we all went to bed. I was tired because of all the commotion of the day. I felt sorry for Link.

In the middle of the night I woke up by hearing some sort of sound. Yet as I listened more closely, I heard nothing but Karane snoring softly. I decided to ignore the thing I just heard so I tried to go back to sleep. But I heard something again. It was louder than before. I heard it again. It was someone softly knocking on the door. I stood up and walked towards the door, careful not to awake anyone. I opened the door and to my great surprise it was Orielle, standing in front of my door.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Orielle? What's wrong? What are you doing-" I looked at her and noticed she was crying. I didn't know what to do so I suggested we sat down on the floor in the corridor. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry..." She sobbed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Everything! Me leaving all of you, Link…" She sobbed, wiping her tears away.

"What's with the reversal? I mean… You didn't talk to us for a long time…" I said.

"Yes! That's why I came. Oh Zelda. I have been so stupid!" She sobbed.

"Stop crying and tell me what's going on," I said.

She sighed. "Well… I couldn't sleep so I wanted to get up and get me some water but then I heard Ruto and Navi talking. So I just stayed down and listened to what they were saying. And you know what they were saying Zelda? They were saying that they couldn't believe I was so stupid to listen to them and break up with Link. So that Ruto could get after him. They said that I was a dumb, dupable child. They used me. I can't believe I was so stupid!" She said while she started crying again.

I was shocked. I knew that Ruto could be mean, but this? Poor Orielle... I put my arm around her and tried to sooth her. "It's not your fault Orielle."

She looked at me. "Of course it is Zelda! I was just being stupid. And now all of you hate me. And Link! What have I done! Oh Goddess."

"We don't hate you Orielle. And Link will get over it and forgive you. I'm sure," I said.

"I can't believe Ruto was so sly. She just wanted Link for herself. Link's too good for her," she sighed.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. Link would never want a girl that has hurt you so much," I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "That's true. You know, I wasn't really that sad about the break up. I mean, I was sad for Link, but I didn't really felt upset that it was over."

"You know, Link said the exact same thing, though he was a bit mad at you."

"Yeah, I deserve that. I just was afraid of Ruto and her crew."

"That's understandable. But how could she persuade you to break up with Link?"

She remained silent and blushed.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed. "She told me that he clearly didn't love me anymore because he didn't spend much time with me. And she said that…that he didn't like me… she said that it was clear that he liked someone else… she said that he liked you Zelda. And to admit, I kind of think she was right about that."

"What? Why? No!" I said.

"Zelda, I'm not mad, but since we were kids, it was clear that you two were a match made in heaven. But when you left, he was so sad. And you know we aren't exactly highly populated in Skyloft…And he was a good friend of mine. So we thought that if we had to be with someone, we might just go with each other. So we did. But then we came here and when he looked at you it just… It was very clear that he never stopped loving you. I knew that Link and I weren't meant to be. I didn't mind that, but just how Ruto wanted him for himself…"

I was kind of speechless. She was crazy, mental. But the worst thing was: she was right. Though I wasn't planning to tell anyone, she was right.

"You can come sleep in our room and you can apologise to everyone tomorrow ok? And I'll ask Miss Impa if she can punish Ruto for what she did. Ok?"

She smiled and nodded. She hugged me. "Thank you Zelda. Thank you so much."

I smiled. "No. Thank you."

The next morning Miss Impa already had given Ruto her punishment. She had to clean the toilets every week until she graduated and she had to apologize to all of us. We all gathered in the common room. Link, Pipit, Karane and Groose were looking a bit accusative at Orielle, they knew her the longest, and I couldn't blame them.

Orielle looked nervous and when I put a hand on her shoulder she started. "I can't tell you all how sorry I am, for betraying you all. But let me explain." And so she did. And when she finished, Karane hugged her.

"I'm sorry that Ruto was so mean to you," Karane said.

"Yeah! I didn't expect that!" Sheik said.

But Orielle only seemed interested in what Link had to say.

Link sighed. "I'm sorry that she acted like that, and that our relationship had to end like that. But I think we both knew it wasn't going to last long," he smiled.

She smiled back. "Yeah, well, I'm glad you don't hate me. Cause that would have been awkward you know, on an island with as little people as Skyloft."

He laughed. "That's true!"

I was glad for them. But the thing Orielle said last night still kept repeating in my head.

"Hey, when are you guys returning?" Dark asked.

"That shouldn't been long, I'll go get the letter from headmaster Geapora we got when we arrived here," Pipit said, jumping up.

"You want us gone?" Groose said.

"No! I just wondered," Dark smiled.

I wondered it too. I didn't want them to leave!

Pipit came back in and started to read. "I hope you all have a wonderful time there, say hello to my little girl from her father."

I smiled and blushed by hearing that. I missed him.

Pipit continued. "You will stay there for 12 days-"

If I had a drink, I would have spat it out. "WHAT?" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me. "That's in two days! Two!" I yelled again.

"Zel?" Link said, putting his hand on my shoulder. He looked me in the eyes. "Zelda. Calm down."

I slowly breathed in and back out.

"No. You can't leave," I said.

"Let's leave them alone." Saria said and everyone walked out.

"Please! You can't!" I begged. I almost cried and I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Shh…" He soothed. He placed a hand on my cheek.

"Link… Orielle, she told me something…"

"I already know. She told it to Saria days ago."

And then all the pieces came together. Saria and Link's secret conversation, what he wanted to tell me during the hide and seek…

He must have read something in my eyes.

"Link… I-I…"

"Shh… It's ok…"

"What Orielle said… She was so right."

He placed his hand on my cheek and moved closer.

"I love you Zelda," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

And then our lips touched and we kissed. It was my first one and this reminded me of the reason I never kissed someone before. It was meant to be with Link. It was meant to be filled with passion, relief, happiness and love.

He pulled back a bit and looked me in the eyes. I stared back in his beautiful blue ones. I was so happy. But what he said next came as a shock to me.

He took my hand and said: "Come to Skyloft with me Zelda."


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi! I'm sorry it took me so long, I had a lot of school work and I wanted to make this chapter very good! So! Ready for the final chapter? I hope that with this chapter, we will reach 100 reviews. At the end of this I will thank all the people who followed, favorited or reviewed this story. I will also say something about the possible next story. I also hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed. Thank you to iranda20, SxDsX, ShadowNinja1011, BlueFrenchHorn97, spudyface, xXCodeAngelXx, Hanyoualchemist1, Bleachshowlover1 and Zeldafan for reviewing last chapter! Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading!**

* * *

I couldn't describe the feeling I had. I was shocked. I just stood there, mouth hanging wide open. My mind was going crazy. I couldn't think straight. My body didn't respond anymore. Like it was shut down.

"Zel? Link said. He looked scared. He probably thought I would fall down any second. "Say something please." He begged.

I tried. I really did. But my tongue refused to work.

"Zel?" Link tried once more. He put a hand on my shoulder and that seemed to have woken up my body.

I finally could speak again, but I didn't know what to say. The only word I could bring out was "What?"

Link looked relieved that I said something and smiled. "Come to Skyloft with me."

"Link… I-" I mumbled.

"Yes?" He said.

"I need some time to think." I said, and I ran to my room.

I closed the door behind me and sat down on the floor. I hadn't even noticed that Malon was sitting on her bed, combing her hair. She squeaked and ran up to me. "Zelda?" She took my hand and leaded me to my bed. I sat down and looked at her. I wiped away my tears. "Stay here. I'm going to get the others." She commanded me. I nodded, but she already ran off.

Only a minute later she ran in together with Saria, Karane and Orielle. They all sat on my bed next to me. Orielle put a hand on my shoulder. "Zelda? What's wrong? What happened?"

Saria took my face between her hands and looked me in the eyes. "You can tell me everything. You know that, don't you?"

I nodded and sighed. I explained them everything. From the kiss to the question.

"What do I do?" I asked Saria.

For the first time in her life she said, full of sorry, "I have no idea."

I looked at the others and they shook their heads and looked down. I felt even more desperate.

Malon took my hand. "Whatever you choose, we will all support your choice and we will never stop loving you honey."

I hugged her. "I just don't know what to do! I built up a whole life here! But then, Skyloft will always be my home,… And Link…"

"We can't choose in your place Zellie." Karane said, giving me a compassioned smile.

I sighed. "I know…"

"Maybe you should see which are all the pro's, and then you can see what's the best choice." Saria said.

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea. Let's see. If I stay here, I can go study the history of Hyrule and I can stay here with my new friends. But if I go to Skyloft, I'll be in my home town, I'll see my dad again, I'll be with my old friends and I'll be with Link."

We all sat down for a couple of minutes to think until Saria sighed. "How much I hate to say it, I think you'll be more happy in Skyloft, then you are here."

Malon nodded. "I think Saria is right."

I looked at them. "Will you two be mad at me?"

They both laughed. "Of course not, silly. We'll miss you, but we'll be fine."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"But what about your mom?" Orielle asked.

Shoot. I hadn't thought about that. I thought for a moment and said "If she really cared so much about my future, she would come to see me every year."

Karane and Orielle looked a bit shocked, they had known my mom when we were young. "It's true." I sighed.

"What about school?" Saria said. "Everyone from Skyloft already graduated from knight school. And if you quit school now, you don't have a diploma."

"I'll ask miss Impa about that." I said.

"I'll go and get her!" Orielle said, and she stood up and walked away.

"So, how was the kiss?" Malon asked, giggling.

I smiled. "It was perfect. It might sound cheesy but it really is true! It just was meant to be."

"Awww!" The three of them said in sync.

I smiled until Karane poked me and looked at Saria.

"What?" Saria asked. "Oh! The conversation thingy…"

"Yeah… I was a bit mad at you for that." I admitted.

She smiled. "Well, now that you know everything I might as well say it to you. You know the thing Orielle told you? Well she told me first. And when Link came to me to ask about you I told him. And he seemed relieved, like he needed the confirmation. But he had me promise I would never tell you. So I didn't. I'm sorry."

I hugged her. "I don't mind. I understand you now."

Suddenly Orielle and miss Impa came in. I explained everything, except the kiss, to her and I asked her what I should do with school.

"Tough question… But not impossible." Miss Impa smiled.

I smiled back.

"This is your last year of school and you are a very good student. You always got straight A's and you are very bright. I think that, with permission, you can skip the rest of the year and do an exam to get your diploma." She said.

"But I don't really have time to study for exams… We leave in 2 days…" I said.

"Like I said, you are very, very smart. I say you start studying now and do your exam tomorrow evening. Besides, I'll make sure you don't get to many new things on the exam. You already know your history entirely, such as your geography and your Hylian. And those are your most important subjects. You'll pass. I'm sure." She said, smiling.

She was crazy. But I would try. I nodded. "Ok. I'll do it."

She laughed. "Great! I'll go arrange everything with your teachers and the headmaster. Good luck."

I sighed and nodded. Suddenly everyone jumped up. They pulled me to the small study room Link and I hid during the hide and seek. No one ever came there to study, so I could sit there in all seriousness. Malon got all of my text books, and I started reading. In the meantime, Saria made sure I had enough food and drinks. Karane massaged my shoulders and Orielle helped me with my weakest subjects. I studied almost the whole night and only got 5 hours of sleep. Everyone had held guard to make sure I was still alive and that no one came in. But in the morning, when I just woke up, I heard someone softly knocking on the door.

Saria opened and I heard her whispering to someone. "No you can't… Yes she is going…Studying… No distraction…Sorry…" And she closed again.

"Who was that?" I asked softly, careful not to wake Orielle and Malon, who were sleeping.

She smiled. "No one."

"Saria. Who was it?" I said.

"You keep on studying!" She said.

I sighed and I did. The day went so fast. It was already evening again when miss Impa and the headmaster, Kaepora Gaebora, walked in.

"Ready?" Miss Impa said.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Good luck!" My friends whispered as they walked out.

I smiled at them. Miss Impa handed me the exam. I made a quick prayer to Nayru and started. The history bit was very easy and so were the geography and the Hylian parts. Even the biology part went good. When I was finished, the headmaster himself corrected it. I had to stay there and wait for the results.

When he finally finished, he looked at me. I swallowed hard. He smiled. "Congratulations! You have passed! You have officially earned the diploma of our school and I wish you good luck in your further career." He handed me my diploma and I couldn't help it but scream in happiness.

"Congratulations Zelda." Miss Impa said.

I was so happy I gave her a hug. "Thank you miss! For everything!"

"Now go tell your friends." She said, winking.

I smiled. "I will."

When I was walking to the common room I suddenly realized something. I had never told Link I was actually going to Skyloft with him. But then I realized that that was probably the thing that Saria was talking about with the person at the door, who was probably Link. I smiled, and held on to my diploma. I pushed the door open and entered. Everyone was sitting there.

I showed the paper and screamed "I passed!"

Everyone screamed with me and patted me on the shoulder or hugged me. The last one to congratulate me was Link. I smiled at him. "In case you didn't know… I'm coming with you."

He smiled back. "I know. And I'm very happy about that." And with that he pulled me into a hug and kissed me. I was so happy I even forgot there were about 8 other people in the room.

"I should probably go packing." I said to Link, smiling.

"Good idea." He replied.

I ran upstairs, followed by Saria and Malon. The next morning we would already leave. I sighed and took my suitcase out of my closet. Ironically, it was the same one I used when I left Skyloft. And know I used it to go back. I smiled. Malon took all my things out of our bathroom and Saria helped me folding my clothes. I took every piece of clothing I owned with me. I also took my ocarina, my folder with all of the letters me and Link had send to each other, a picture of me and my friends drawn by some guy in Castle town and the history books Rauru gave to me yesterday. He said he wanted me to learn everything I didn't know yet when I was in Skyloft. Out of all teachers, I was going to miss him and miss Impa the most.

When my suitcase was packed it was time to sleep. I was very tired because of the lack of sleep I had last night, which I was happy about. Otherwise I would only think about how nervous I was.

The next morning we all stood in the common room with our suitcases. Malon and Saria were crying, which caused me to cry as well. I hugged them tight, as well as Dark and Sheik, who I sworn to saw a tear glistering in his eyes as well. I decided not to tell anyone, but I just winked at Sheik, who replied with a smile. I sure was going to miss them. We all had been through so much together. But we had all promised each other that they all would try to come to Skyloft one day.

This day reminded me so much of when I left Skyloft. It was different though. Because I wanted to leave this time. It felt right.

"Are you coming Zel?" Link asked.

I nodded, and wiped a tear away. I hugged everyone one last time. I walked towards the door, which Link was holding open for me. I turned around one last time. "Goodbye!" I said.

"Bye Zelda!" They all yelled.

I waved at them and smiled. I walked out of the door and took Link's hand. He gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Ready?" Link asked.

"Ready." I replied.

* * *

**So! That was it! I had so much fun writing this story! I had over 6,300 views for this story which is so much! It means that if everyone read each chapter there were 400 people reading my story! Wow! That's a lot of people! And I almost reached 100 reviews which is much, much more then all of my stories combined! I have got some little idea's for new stories, but I'm not sure about them. That's why I want to ask everyone to vote on my profile! I really want your opinion. (if you want to know what my one idea is about, keep on reading). I love you guys so much! You gave me so much support and I really want to thank all of you! (I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, it's done by hand).**

**Let's start with the people who favorited! Alex908Papi, Bleachshowlover1, BloodlustAssassin, BlueDragonSpirit6, BlueFrenchHorn97, Flossydoodle, Hanyoualchemist1, IlikeyWolfs, Illusion Island, Midnight Queen 99, Nint3ndozzz, Pearlshipperxox, SilvermoonGoldstar, SxDsX, Xenotize, ZeldaKatnissPotter, , amwick, codyman153, iranda20, princessariellover324, spudyface, teamzelda, xAnimePrincess101x and xXCode AngelXx!**

**And now the people who followed! Animefan511, Bleachshowlover1, BloodlustAssassin, BlueFrenchHorn97, CourtneyFeather151, Drewyyy101, EverlastingDayDreamer, Gabrielus Prime, Hanyoualchemist1, Hope5683, IlikeyWolfs, LadyLink98, Lord Tuxedo, Midnight Queen 99, Rainbowchocobo, SaralynS, Senshi'sBard, ShadownNinja1011, SilvermoonGoldstar, Snivillus-Lives-28, SxDxX, Wardiemoo, Wisegirl832, Xenotize, Xystro, ZeldaKatnissPotter, , amwick, bubblegum12899, cry in the darkness, erico637, fineXshade 4ever, iranda20, perfectlydarkchaos, realperson909, spudyface, teamzelda, tridiety and zeldarules64!**

**And last but not least, the reviewers! Iranda20, BlueFrenchHorn97, Guest, Lady Morgan, bubblegum12899, SxDsX, Hanyoualchemist1, spudyface, ShadowNinja1011, Guest, IlikeyWolfs, Robin08, CourtneyFeather151, BlueDragonSpirit6, xAnimePrincess101x, Alex908Papi, Midnight Queen 99, Mirror, GoddessHylia, xXCode AngelXx and ZeldaFan!**

**Especially thank you to BlueFrenchHorn97 who was the best beta reader ever!**

**If you need a beta reader, I can be yours if you want me to. (Read my beta profile) But please notice that I am very honest! ;)**

**If you're bored, please read my other stories and as I said before, I don't have a full idea yet, but I do have one tiny idea. It's not a modern Hyrule one, but it's one during Ocarina of Time. It's about Zelda and Link, but Zelda is Sheik and Link doesn't know and yeah :) if I can't get this to work, I'll put it in my idea freezer. (Yes, I have one of those, but not really :D) Please vote on the poll! And follow me on twitter HelloFranne!**

**Thank you for everything.**

**Until next time!**

**Lots of love,**

**Franne**


End file.
